Merlin, please forgive
by Road1985J2
Summary: Hurt/Comfort. Limp!Merlin, Limp!Arthur. El error de Arthur puede traer terribles consecuencias para todos, sobretodo para Merlin. ¿Podrá perdonarse Arthur por todo el sufrimiento de Merlin? Tal vez ahora descubra que su sirviente es su mejor amigo.
1. Chapter 1

Sentía las garras de la criatura como si fueran las del Gran Dragón, el mismo que ya le había herido unos meses antes, pero estas se clavaron más en su piel que las de aquella criatura. Consiguió no gritar mordiéndose el labio el labio, pues su orgullo de caballero no se lo permitió.

A su cabeza volvieron las palabras de Merlin, cuando le había dicho que aquella criatura formaba parte del mundo mágico y que era mejor no enfrentarse con él con las armas convencionales, que una espada no le haría nada. ahora comprendía que su joven sirviente había estado en lo cierto y que él estaba a punto de morir por no haber querido hacerle caso.

Desde el suelo y con el rostro aplastado contra el suelo sucio y cubierto de nieve, escuchó el aleteo de la criatura, que poco a poco se iba a acercando a él para terminar el trabajo que había comenzado para matar al príncipe de Camelot.

Arthur sabía que no había mucho que hacer, que con un poco de suerte, estaría muerto en unos minutos y que todo el sufrimiento el dolor que sentía por todo su cuerpo acabaría pronto.

Trató de moverse, pues Arthur no era de los que se dejaban matar así como así, de los que se resignaban a terminar muerto de una vez. lucharía mientras quedara un mínimo energía en su cuerpo, mientras todavía pudiera usar las manos para luchar y si podía hacerle daño a aquella cosa para que alguien más pudiera matarlo, él estaría feliz por haber ayudado a conseguirlo.

El sonido de las alas se hizo más intenso, la criatura estaba muy cerca incluso podía escuchar sin problemas sus rugidos que desde el principio le habían asustado. Casi podía notar de nuevo sobre su espalda o insertándose en sus riñones, las garras que lo levantarían de nuevo en el aire o que lo arrastrarían unos cuatro metros por la almena del castillo hasta matarlo.

De repente, su mente apareció la imagen de las personas a las que apreciaba o a las que sin ninguna duda quería. Vio a su padre, que en ese momento, sin saber donde estaba su hijo, estaría tratando de mandar a las tropas para que defendieran el resto del castillo de aquella cosa.

Después pensó en Gwen; ahora ya no le diría nunca lo que sentía por ella, que estaba realmente enamorado, que esperaría lo que hiciera falta para casarse con ella, porque el tiempo no era frontera para sus sentimientos.

También vio a Morgana, desaparecida desde hacía meses, tal vez muerta o con suerte viva, secuestrada por una banda de brujos y druidas que sólo dios sabía lo que le estarían haciendo. Siempre le quedaría el dolor por no haberla podido salvar y por no poder hacerlo ya nunca más, ya no había tiempo para eso.

Al ver la última imagen en su mente, se preguntó porque sentía un aprecio tan especial por aquel muchacho, pues al fin y al cabo no era como él, no se parecían en nada y lo que a él le gustaba, a Merlin le aburría; Arthur no comprendía el modo de vida de su joven sirviente y por mucho que lo intentaba no había forma de que fueran amigos. ¿O si? ¿Había alguna forma, si conseguía sobrevivir a aquel día, que Merlin y él pudieran ser amigos y no solo señor y sirviente?

Porque lo gracioso era que pese a su lógica le dijera que no era posible, que pertenecían a dos mundos completamente distintos en los que el otro no tenía cabida, Arthur se sentía muy cercano a Merlin, casi como un hermano mayor, por mucho que eso sonara extraño y tal vez, aunque tratara de negarlo, sentía que Merlin era su amigo. Sin embargo, ahora ya no habría forma de saberlo, pues estaba a punto de perecer.

La criatura, mucho más grande que cualquier animal que Arthur hubiera visto nunca, se poso en la almena y el joven príncipe creyó sentir que el suelo temblaba a su alrededor. Se incorporó débilmente, pues apenas podía moverse y el dolor en todas y cada una de las partes des cuerpo era casi inaguantable.

Entonces la vio frente a él, como si la criatura lo estuviera inspeccionando, como si se tratara de su juguete personal, aquel que podía usar, divertirse con él y cuando ya no le sirviera, tirarlo a la basura como si nada.

No sabía muy bien como, pero consiguió ponerse en pie y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su espalda que ya estaba llena de mellas después de horas luchando con aquella cosa.

"Vamos, ¿quieres matarme? Pues ven a por mi, pero te aseguro que no te vas a ir como si nada." Se encontraba fatal y estaba a punto de dejarse caer, pero por mucho que su cuerpo había empezado a temblar se quedó donde estaba.

Estaba preparado, le golpearía antes de morir, se llevaría un buen tajo antes de matarlo; pero no lo vio venir, no pudo contrarestar el golpe, pues pese a su gran tamaño, la criatura era extremadamente rápida. Definitivamente, aquello no era un animal como otro cualquiera.

Cuando quiso atacarle, la zarpa lo tumbó en el suelo. Se dio la vuelta para tratar de salir de los cuatro enormes dedos que formaban la pata, pero al hacerlo, demasiado nervioso como para pensar con lógica, no se dio cuenta que se había quedado completamente desprotegido.

De nuevo, las garras en la espalda y esta vez, por mucho que trató de evitarlo, el grito que salió de su garganta fue totalmente desgarrador. Creía que la garra había llegado hasta su hueso porque nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Quedó allí en el suelo, semiinconsciente, creyendo que ahora si que había llegado definitivamente el final para él. Apenas oía nada pues en sus oídos tan sólo retumbaba el dolor en su espalda y que recorría toda su columna vertebral. Al menos, si tenía que morir en ese momento, moriría con la dignidad del mejor guerrero de todo Camelot.

Las piernas apenas le sostenían, pero aún seguiría corriendo, no iba a parar hasta que diera con Arthur. Nadie se lo había ordenado a aquellas alturas, porque todo el mundo trataba de salvarse. Tan sólo Gwen le había preguntado por Arthur y no poder haberle dicho tan siquiera si estaba con vida le había dejado hecho polvo; así que ahora lo iba a encontrar.

De repente, lo escuchó gritar, entre los gritos desesperados del resto de la gente que corría y salvaba a los suyos, escuchó gritar a Arthur. No estaba lejos, por lo que aumentó su velocidad. No sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas. Tal vez de la amistad que le profesaba a Arthur, aunque para el príncipe no fuera más que su sirviente; tal vez de ciertos sentimientos que no se había atrevido a decir nunca en voz alta por miedo a lo que Arthur pudiera decir al respecto, si no se reía de él, o tal vez por el simple hecho de que se trataba del príncipe y por tanto del futuro rey de Camelot.

Al llegar a lo alto del castillo, vio la piel grisácea de la criatura y tras ella, aunque no podía verlo, escuchó los sollozos casi agónicos de Arthur. Al menos todavía estaba con vida, aunque se preguntó cuando aguantaría.

Caminó unos pasos y la criatura debió escucharle, pues se dio la vuelta. Desvió la mirada hacia el cuerpo en el suelo y contuvo expresar sus emociones ante la espalda llena de heridas y cubierta de sangre de Arthur. Lo más importante en ese momento era defenderlo de la criatura y sacarla de allí.

El ser caminó hacia él y se detuvo cuando lo vio levantar la mano. Merlin se preguntó si la criatura habría intuido que tenía magia, que realmente podía hacerle daño si encontraba el hechizo adecuado. Pero aún así no se iba a confiar, porque aquella cosa, parecía realmente inteligente.

La criatura gritó, como si quisiera darle miedo a Merlin y lo cierto era que lo estaba consiguiendo; pero el muchacho no se iba a rendir, no mientras Arthur estuviera vivo al otro lado. Por eso, respiró hondo un par de veces y cerró el puño frente a la criatura.

Desde el otro lado, Arthur abrió un momento los ojos, tal vez estuviera ya muerto y aquello fuera el infierno por toda la gente a la que hubiera matado. Pero si realmente se trataba de estar muerto, ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el cuerpo? y ¿Por qué estaba escuchando la voz de Merlin y porque al levantar la cabeza podía verlo al fondo?

"¿Merlin?"

Pero su joven criado no le escuchó, pues su mente estaba puesta en la criatura a la que esperaba vencer o simplemente morir en el intento. Empezó a recitar unas palabras, una retahíla que salía de su mente pero que por una vez no sabía lo que significaba, como si simplemente tuviera dejar salir las palabras, como si ellas supieran lo que tenían que hacer.

Aquello lo estaba debilitando como no le había ocurrido nunca, se estaba dando cuenta que no aguantaría mucho más tiempo así, enfrentándose con la magia que sabía a aquel terrible enemigo y si no conseguía hacerle retroceder pronto, la bestia acabaría con él en seguida.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando vio que la d repente, se dio cuenta que la criatura daba un paso atrás y dejaba de gruñir para amenazar. Agachó la cabeza y de nuevo trató de ir a por Merlin, solo que ahora se le veía confundido.

Las piernas volvieron a fallarle a Merlin y creyó que caería al suelo irremediablemente, pero no fue así, de repente la energía que había gastado en los primeros momentos del enfrentamiento con la criatura estaba volviendo a él.

Volvió a repetir las mismas palabras que había entonado antes, solo que ahora lo hizo con más fuerza que antes, cada vez con mayor intensidad hasta que vio que la criatura se quejó y sus dos patas delanteras cayeron al suelo. Por fin le estaba consiguiendo vencer.

Las palabras salían repetidamente de su garganta y sus pies caminaron hacia la criatura por si solas. La bestia lo miró y justo cuando estaba junto a la criatura, justo cuando creía que todo estaba a punto de terminar, la criatura trató de golpearle.

Merlin fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar su golpe y decidió que era el momento de acabar con ello, pues o mataba a la criatura, por mucho que no le gustara la idea o de lo contrario ella se repondría y acabaría consiguiendo su propósito y tarde o temprano mataría a Arthur.

"Merlin." El muchacho escuchó la voz de su amigo, tan agónica que creyó que se trataba de su último de socorro. No le quedaba mucho tiempo ara actuar si quería salvarlo.

Subió el tono de sus cánticos y cuando quiso darse cuenta, los ojos se habían vuelto de un tono amarillo y poderoso, su cuerpo ya no era controlado por él, sino por la magia que estaba atravesando su cuerpo en ese momento. Ya no importaba morir, ya no importaba salir mal herido, la única cuestión era salvar a ARthur y para ello tenía que acabar con todo aquello de una vez.

Soltó un último y definitivo grito, tan poderos que estaba seguro que le escucharían en todo el reino, pero aquellas alturas ya no le importaba. La criatura también gritó desperada, estaba a punto de ser aniquilada y lo sabía, por eso, en un último esfuerzo por salir con vida de aquello, lanzó un fuerte zarpazo contra Merlin y sin que el muchacho pudiera hacer nada pues la magia usada, ahora si que le había dejado agotado, le golpeó con fuerza, lanzándolo contra la pared.

Antes de quedar inconsciente, Merlin pudo escuchar el golpe de su cabeza contra la pared y sintió el dolor que le hizo desfallecer, pero antes, vio como la criatura gritaba y se retorcía hasta desaparecer en el aire. Todo había terminado, ahora podía descansar o morir si era preciso, pues ahora alguien aparecería y salvaría la vida de Arthur.

Sin embargo, un momento antes de perder el conocimiento para su sorpresa, vio que al otro lado de la almena, Arthur lo estaba mirando y su rostro estaba lleno de preguntas, que Merlin no estaba seguro de poder contestar, pues eso significaría revelar su secreto como brujo.

Pero el cansancio de su cuerpo le venció, pudo con él y se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños, esperando con un poco de suerte poder despertar.

Arthur escucho pasos por la almena y con las últimas fuerzas de las que disponía visualizó a dos de sus caballeros que con mucho cuidado lo cogían para sacarlo de allí; todo su cuerpo protestó pero no pudo decir nada pues el agotamiento no se lo permitió. Tan sólo logró decir una frase antes de que el dolor se apoderara de él.

"Merlin, sacarlo de aquí, me ha salvado la vida."

Mientras caía en el profundo sueño del dolor, Arthur se preguntó como habían llegado realmente a ese momento tan desastroso en el que los dos habían estado a punto de morir y se dio cuenta que su Merlin, si su amigo moría ese día, sería tan sólo por su culpa.


	2. Chapter 2

Una sombra, ruidos a su alrededor y el olor a quemado. Todo estaba en su cabeza, todo estaba a su alrededor, pero nada parecía real. Arthur creía estar dentro de un sueño, dentro de su propia pesadilla de la que todavía no había salido. Se sentía realmente mal, le dolía todo el cuerpo y cada simple movimiento por pequeño e insignificante que fuera, le provocaba un inmenso dolor.

Abrió los ojos, pero todo a su alrededor estaba a oscuras, recordaba una intensa luz, algo que había ocurrido cerca de él pero no había podido verlo, algo que sin saber como exactamente, tenía que ver con Merlin.

Merlin… su corazón le decía que su amigo estaba en problemas, que estaba herido, que se había sacrificado por él, pero su cabeza no podía recordarlo, no era capaz de saber porque se sentía tan mal por su amigo; lo que había ocurrido no estaba en su memoria y por mucho que trataba de conseguir averiguarlo, no sacaba nada en claro.

"¿Cómo esta?" Escuchó una voz fuera de su habitación, que en seguida reconoció como la de su padre. "Gaius, dime como está mi hijo, hace dos horas que lo han traído aquí lleno de heridas y entonces no sabrías si podría sobrevivir; necesito que me digas que está bien, que saldrá adelante."

"Señor, es muy pronto para decirlo, pero se que su hijo es fuerte."

"No me hables como si fuera un hombre cualquiera, nos conocemos hace demasiado tiempo, como para que merezca que seas sincero conmigo y me digas la verdad sobre el estado de mi hijo."

Su padre sonaba realmente alterado ¿Tan mal se encontraba? Deseaba recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba cansado, agotado en realidad y cualquier esfuerzo por mucho que sólo fuera mental, estaba a punto de acabar con él.

"Su hijo se recuperará señor, necesitaría tiempo para curarse de las heridas pero, estoy seguro que se recuperará por completo."

"¿Es que acaso hay algún pero? No suenas muy convencido."

Durante un segundo no escuchó nada, conocía casi tan bien como su padre al médico de la corte, como para imaginárselo con la vista puesta en el suelo, pensando que era lo que podía decir y como debía hacerlo. Pero si ya había dicho que se pondría bien, ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba escondiendo al rey.

"Su hijo está bien no se preocupe. El que realmente me preocupa es Merlin."

Arthur se puso tenso al escuchar aquel nombre. Había estado pensando en él, pero por mucho que lo había intentando no había conseguido saber como se encontraría su amigo o que había pasado al quedar él inconsciente.

"Si, se que estaba también herido. ¿Cómo se encuentra el muchacho?" Preguntó su padre aunque su voz no sonaba con mucho interés, siempre que no se tratara de su hijo, todo lo demás carecía de importancia para Uther.

"No quería importunarle con esto, después de las múltiples reparaciones que necesita hacer en el reino y lo preocupado que está por su hijo."

"No pasa nada, al fin y al cabo el muchacho le salvó la vida a mi hijo y le debo toda mi gratitud por eso."

De nuevo se hizo el silencio y Arthur permaneció escuchando, tenía que averiguar como estaba Merlin, ni siquiera recordaba eso de que le hubiera salvado la vida, tan sólo le recordaba gritando, seguramente a la criatura que había estado a punto de matarle y luego estaba la luz, que no sabía de donde había salido.

"Merlin no está bien señor."

"¿Tan fuerte fue el golpe en la cabeza?" Uther parecía reacio a creer que alguien más que no fuera su propio hijo hubiera sido herido de gravedad en la lucha.

"Al principio no lo creía, pero entonces me di cuenta que también se había llevado un fuerte golpe en la espalda y no sabré sus efectos hasta que el muchacho despierte."

"¿Todavía permanece inconsciente?"

"No se cuando despertará señor." Arthur jamás había escuchado al viejo amigo de su padre hablar con tanta tristeza en la voz, realmente sonaba muy preocupado por Merlin, incluso Arthur se preguntó si Gaius temía por la vida de su amigo.

"Le haré saber cualquier novedad sobre su hijo señor, pero confío en que todo saldrá bien."

"Claro y por favor, no le digas nada sobre Merlin, mi hijo tiene que recuperarse y preocuparse por otras personas no le va a ayudar mucho."

"Claro señor."

Arthur escuchó los pasos de los dos hombres alejándose por el pasillo. Obviamente los dos pensaban que el muchacho estaba dormido y que no habia escuchado aquella conversación. ¿pero como podían hacerle algo así? Merlin era su amigo; no sólo su más fiel sirviente; ante todo era su amigo y no podían dejarle sin saber como se encontraba y lo que era todavía más importante, si se recuperaría. Necesitaba saberlo, por mucho que dijera su padre, no podría estar tranquilo, mientras no viera a Merlin, mientras no comprobara que su amigo se iba a poner bien o al menos que estaba resistiendo.

Unos nuevos pasos sonaron en pasillo, aunque se trataba de dos pares de pasos distintos, unos sonaban mucho más fuerte que los otros. La puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente, quien estuviera entrando también debía pensar que estaba dormido.

¿Y si se trataba de alguien que iba a matarle sabiendo su debilidad? Trató de moverse, pero las heridas en su espalda no le dejaron hacerlo; si alguien pretendía matarle, esa era sin duda su mejor oportunidad.

"Shh, no debemos hacer ruido o despertaremos a Arthur y ¿sabes que? Arthur necesita descansar después de haber estado peleando por nosotros toda la noche."

Sin duda se trataba de la voz de Gwen, pero también era cierto que había alguien más en le cuarto con ella, alguien pequeño pues sus pasitos a penas hacían ruido en el suelo. Arthur vio las dos sombras y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un niño, de no mas de dos o tres años a lo sumo.

"¿Gwen?" Dijo Arthur con la boca reseca por no haber ingerido nada de agua durante horas.

"Vaya lo siento, te hemos despertado, creía que estabas dormido y venía a ver como estabas, pero volveremos más tarde."

"No espera no te vayas."

Arthur estiró el brazo hacia la joven sirvienta, pero eso le hizo sentir que se le desgarraba toda la piel de la espalda. Protestó con fuerza pero se mordió el labio para no gritar.

"Para, no te muevas o te vas a hacer más daño." Gwen cogió a la criatura que llevaba de la mano en brazos y se acercó a la cama para asegurarse que Arthur no se movía más. "Después de todo por lo que has pasado estas horas deberías seguir durmiendo y descansar."

"Al menos me gustaría saber que es lo que ha pasado, apenas lo recuerdo."

La mirada de Arthur fue de Gwen a la criatura y entonces se dio cuenta que se trataba de una niña. "La encontró en medio de la cuidad, su madre estaba al lado." Le hizo un gesto a Arthur para indicarle que la madre de la niña estaba muerta. "No podía dejarla allí sola y abandonada y pensé que el castillo sería ahora el lugar más seguro para ella."

"¿No tiene a nadie?" Lentamente y asegurándose que no se había más daño al moverse, Arthur, tocó la mejilla de la niña, que pese a estar sucia y asustada sonrió agradecida porque hubiera gente que se preocupaba por ella.

"No, bueno no lo se, todo está fatal en la ciudad, tal vez su padre esté por ahí buscándola, pero por el momento es difícil de saber, todo está hecho polvo después de lo que ha hecho esa cosa. ¿Tu como estás?"

Durante un momento Arthur no dijo nada, si se tratara de cualquier otra persona, incluido su propio padre, seguramente diría que todo estaba bien, que apenas le dolían las heridas y que en dos días estaría en pie. Pero cuando se trataba de Gwen o Merlin, había aprendido que no podía mentirles.

"No lo se, me duele todo en realidad y el simple hecho de respirar, creo que va a acabar conmigo. Pero Gaius ha dicho que me pondré bien; lo que me preocupa ahora es otra cosa."

Miró a la niña que había cogido su dedo indice con fuerza, como si eso le hiciera sentirse más tranquila, Arthur sonrió, al menos alguien, después de todo lo que había pasado estaba bien.

"¿Y qué es?"

"Merlin, creo que nadie me quiere decir como se encuentra y algo me dice que tu tampoco deseas a hacerlo." La expresión de la joven sirvienta había cambiado radicalmente, tal y como había sospechado Arthur, nadie quería hablarse sobre su amigo. ¿Tan grave era lo que le ocurría? "Si tratáis de ocultarme que Merlin puede no salir de esta espero que me lo digas, sería peor enterarme que ha muerto y no haber podido siquiera…."

"Merlin no se va a morir, Gaius está haciendo todo lo que puede por él."

"No me estás respondiendo a mi pregunta." Arthur amenazó con levantarse, por mucho que eso le hacía ver las estrellas, pero al menos consiguió que deseaba.

"Vale, vale, te lo diré, pero no te alteres ¿De acuerdo?" Arthur sonrió con tristeza, eso no ayudaba tampoco mucho. "Cuando os encontraron los dos estábais muy mal, Merin estaba inconsciente y parecía haberse dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y tu, por culpa de las heridas y la sangre que habías perdido, estabas a punto de perder el conocimiento también. Nadie sabía lo que os había ocurrido exactamente, por eso nadie supuso…"

Había visto a Merlin, le habían visto cuando lo llevaban a casa, entre dos hombres, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y por un momento la muchacha pensó que su amigo no estaba vivo. Entonces lo vio respirar y ella también comenzó a respirar, pero la expresión de Gaius no decía lo mismo. Pese a que no le había dicho nada, ella sabía que las cosas no iban bien.

"¿Nadie supuso que?" La niña protestó en los brazos de Gwen, pues le había asustado el tono de voz de Arthur le había asustado. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre Gwenevier? Estsamos hablando de Merlin, es nuestro amigo y le aprecio demasiado como para saber que le ocurre algo malo y no saberlo."

"Arthur…"

"Gwenevier, ¿me quieres?"

"¿Cómo dices?" La niña notó que la muchacha se ponía tensa.

"Si realmente me quieres, necesito que me lo digas, por favor, Gwen, al menos hazlo por mi."

Gwen suspiró, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a destrozar a Arthur, pues aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, el joven príncipe apreciaba mucho a Merlin y se preocupaba por él como de su mejor amigo. Pero tenía más opciones, pues Arthur no se merecía sufrir así, sin saberlo.

"Gaius piensa que… no está seguro, no hasta que Merlin despierte, pero es posible que…"

"Gwen por favor." Aquella tension estaba acabando con él.

"Puede que Merlin no vuelva a caminar."


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur apenas pudo dormir en toda la noche. Gaius no le había dejado levantarse de la cama, pero ya estaba cansado. No podía dejar de pensar en Merlin, pues estaba seguro que su amigo lo necesitaba, podía sentirlo en su interior, de la misma forma que sentía notaba que la espalda le estaba matando o que necesitaba hacer algo por la gente del reino.

Al menos por Merlin si podía hacer algo, aunque no fuera más que estar a su lado y hacerle sentir mejor cuando despertara.

Todo el castillo se había quedado por fin en silencio, momento que Arthur aprovechó para levantarse. Le costó hacerlo, cada movimiento era como si un látigo golpeara con fuerza contra su espalda, pero aún así, continuó moviéndose. Apenas podía andar, pues mover las piernas no era nada fácil, pero aún así lo hizo, estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por llegar hasta su amigo.

Por fin llegó a la puerta de su habitación y se dio cuenta que tardaría horas en llegar a casa de Gaius por si solo, apenas podía andar, no sería tarea fácil sin ayuda. "No puedo hacerlo" Se dijo a si mismo, sintiéndose completamente inútil para llevar a cabo esa simple tarea. "Merlin me salvó la vida y yo ni siquiera puedo llegar hasta donde está. ¿Y si muere?"

Se estremeció, el sólo pensamiento que eso pudiera llegar a ocurrir, que su amigo muriera, que le dejara sin llegar a darle las gracias por salvarle la vida, estaba acabando con él y al menos le daba fuerzas para volver a caminar e intentar llegar hasta él.

Respiró hondo; el resto del camino no iba a ser nada fácil, pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Salió al pasillo que a esas horas de la noche se había quedado vacío, justo lo que necesitaba para que nadie le detuviera.

Se apoyó en pared, al menos eso le serviría de apoyo para no perder el equilibrio. Tuvo que detenerse cada pocos pasos para recuperar el aliento y para intentar que el dolor en la espalda, por las heridas que le había producido la criatura no acabará con él.

Cerró los ojos y durante un momento intentó visualizar algo que le ayudara a seguir adelante, algo que le alentara para no dejarse caer en el suelo y esperar a que alguien le ayudara a volver a la cama.

Esperó en silencio a que las imágenes llegaran y se preguntó que sería lo que podía motivarle para caminar, tal vez su padre, no pudiendo soportar la idea de que algo malo le ocurriera a su hijo, o tal vez sería Gwen y aquella adorable niña, que parecía haber adoptado, seguramente podría ayudarlas, aunque su padre intentara evitarlo, podría darles una estancia en el castillo junto a él, podría cuidar a la niña como si fuera suya y con Gwen a su lado, tal vez podrían ser felices. Sonrió al pensar en ello, nunca se había planteado tener una familia de verdad, tener hijos una mujer que le quisiera, pero tal vez era el momento de ver el futuro que tenía por delante.

De repente, una punzada de dolor en el corazón le obligó a quejarse. El vacío más absoluto se apoderó de su mente, de la misma forma que lo hizo de su alma, allí no había nada, ni estaba su padre, ni el reino, ni Gwen, nada, no había nada, porque algo no le dejaba sentir nada.

Se preguntó que era lo que le estaba ocurriendo y pensó que tal vez se tratara de algún tipo de magia que la criatura que había atacado el reino hubiera utilizado con él. Pero también sabía que no era eso, sino que la pesadez que sentía en su corazón, el dolor en el pecho y las ganas que ocultaba, pero que le estaban a punto de hacer llorar, se estaban apoderando de él por otro motivo.

Una brisa de aire llegó hasta él y en ella reconoció cierto aroma familiar, cierto olor que estaba seguro conocer, pues durante dos años ya, había estado con él, durante todos los días, en todo momento. A ese aroma le siguió una figura que poco a poco se fue dibujando en su mente y que lentamente fue tomando forma hasta que pudo reconocerla.

Entonces pudo ver delante de él, perfectamente los ojos azules de su mejor amigo y esa sonrisa, que pese a intentar negárselo a si mismo durante mucho tiempo, había terminado por adorar.

Allí estaban los dos, uno frente a otro, los dos amigos, en pie como si nada hubiera ocurrido en medio del salón del trono del castillo de Uther. Arthur miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba bien como si la criatura de la noche anterior no hubiera atacado en realidad.

"Estarás bien." La voz sonó con claridad en su mente y sin él quererlo, hizo que su corazón se desbocara. "Todo saldrá bien, tu estás bien, eres el príncipe, yo tenía que salvarte la vida, para que pudiera gobernar este reino, como los dos sabemos que lo harás."

Arthur contempló el rostro de su amigo y lo vio sonreír, aunque no se trataba de la sonrisa que estaba acostumbrado, sino que se trataba de una expresión triste. Merlin alargó la mano hacia él, manteniendo la mirada puesta en Arthur.

"¿Eso que quiere decir?" Arthur no se dio cuenta de haber hablado en voz alta, estaba tan concentrado en la voz de su amigo dentro de su mente, que no se dio cuenta cuando las palabras salieron de su boca. "Merlin, ¿eso qué quiere decir?"

"¿Es que acaso no lo sabes? Alguien te lo habrá dicho ya."

"No, lo único que se, es que puede que… que te costará volver a caminar, no se porque me tienes que hablar como si estuvieras seguro que vas a morir o algo así." La voz le temblaba en ese momento y ni siquiera se había percatado que las manos habían comenzado a agitarse también. "No quiero que me digas que te vas a morir porque no te lo voy a permitir."

"Arthur, vamos seamos sinceros, ni siquiera puedes moverte. ¿Cómo pretendes evitar que muera? Además estoy cansado de luchar."

"Lo se, se que es duro luchar, pero tienes que hacerlo, vas a salir de esta."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Cómo que por qué?" Arthur se puso tenso, de alguna manera que no era capaz de reconocerse a sí mismo, conocía perfectamente la respuesta a su pregunta. Aún así, espero a que fuera el propio Merlin el que la contestara.

"Dame un buen motivo para seguir luchando." Merlin dio un paso hacia Arthur y este sintió que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas. Se apoyó en una pared invisible. "Tranquilo, no te estoy pidiendo que te lances por un precipicio, tan sólo necesito unas pocas palabras tuyas."

"Sabes muy bien que todos te necesitamos, Gwen te aprecia demasiado, no creo que después de perder a su padre, pueda soportar perderte también a ti. Creo que hasta mi padre te ha cogido un poco de cariño, a pesar de todos los líos en los que has conseguido meterte."

"Arthur…"

El príncipe suspiro.

"¿De verdad tengo decirlo? ¿Acaso no lo sabes ya?"

Merlin sonrió y Arthur creyó ver un pequeño brillo en sus azules, lo suficiente como para hacerle sonreír también a él.

"Por favor, se que te estoy pidiendo mucho, pero…" Merlin se tambaleó, apenas podía mantener el equilibrio y poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando de su rostro.

Cerró los ojos y los cubrió con la mano, la luz le estaba haciendo polvo la cabeza, no iba a aguantar mucho más haciendo aquello, su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para continuar con aquella comunicación.

Aunque lo peor de todo era poder decirle a Arthur que no se trataba de su mente, que no estaba delirando, sino que realmente estaba hablando con él.

"Merlin ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?" Arthur se acercó a él y lo sostuvo con ambas manos para evitar que cayera al suelo. "Vamos no me asustes que te ocurre. Ya se que no eres más que un producto de mi mente, que seguramente tengo fiebre y por eso estoy hablando contigo, pero aún así…"

"Arthur, por favor, necesito que me digas…" Merlin protestó y se dejó caer sobre su amigo. En un momento aquella proyección suya desaparecería y desconocía si tendría alguna otra oportunidad de hablar con él, de decir con claridad todo lo que llevaba guardando en su interior durante mucho y tiempo y de saber lo que el príncipe realmente sentía por él. "Necesito saberlo."

"¿Qué, qué es lo que quieres que te diga y te lo diré? Te prometo que te lo diré si eso te ayuda a recuperarte." Merlin se sorprendió de escuchar a un Arthur tan desesperado, como si el príncipe también pudiera sentir que estaba a punto de perder a su mejor amigo. "Dime, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que decir?"

Merlin rodeó el cuello de Arthur con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos, apenas quedaba poco más de un resquicio de la sonrisa que antes le estaba mostrando al príncipe, pero se esforzó por parecer tranquilo, pese a que su cuerpo estaba a punto desfallecer por completo.

"Sólo dilo."

"¿El qué?"

No soportaba hacerle sufrir de esa manera, pero Arthur no podía decirlo, no debía hacerlo, estaba mal, siempre se lo habían dicho. No era posible que dos hombres compartieran cierta clase de sentimientos, que la palabra amor fuera algo posible entre él y otro hombre, por mucho que fuera su mejor amigo.

Pero lo sentía, claro que lo sentía, por eso se encontraba tan mal, porque sabía lo que sentía por Merlin y podía morir antes de decírselo, podía perderle antes de confesar lo que realmente sentía, podía ser que aquella imagen que su mente había creado fuera la última que iba a tener de su amigo.

"Sólo dilo, por favor, una vez, tan sólo una vez y tal vez…" Merlin respiró con dificultad, estaba agotado, lo sabía, estaba gastando sus últimas fuerzas tratando de escuchar aquello que llevaba dos años esperando. "Necesito saber si hay algo por lo que merezca la pena seguir viviendo."

"No puedes dejarme." Poco a poco, Arthur, se arrodilló, llevando con él a Merlin y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, como si lo estuviera acunando. No se dio cuenta cuando las primeras lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos, tan sólo las sintió correr por su mejilla y las vio caer sobre el rostro de Merlin. "No puedes dejarme ahora, no puedo hacer esto sin ti, no puedo ser el rey que todos esperan si no estás a mi lado para ayudarme, no puedo ser el hombre en el que mi padre quiere que me convierta, si no te tengo conmigo para mostrarme el camino apropiado porque yo… yo…"

De repente la imagen de Merlin desapareció de entre sus manos y Arthur se quedó completamente sólo en aquella estancia que también fue desapareciendo lentamente delante de sus ojos.

"¡No! ¡Merlin no!"

"Arthur." En un primer momento no reconoció la nueva voz, no era consciente de que alguien el estuvier hablando, tan sólo tenía en la cabeza la imagen de su amigo a punto de morir entre sus brazos y lo cerca que había estado de decirle lo que realmente sentía por él. "Arthur ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te encuentras bien?" El príncipe levantó la cabeza y allí se encontró con Gwen. "Te he oído gritar. ¿Estás bien? vamos a la cama."

"No a la cama no, por favor, tengo que ir a ver a Merlin, lo necesito."

"Pero estás muy débil no puedes llegar hasta allí."

"Yo sólo no, pero puedes ayudarme. Por favor Gwen, necesito que me lleves allí."

Gwen, sabía que por mucho que lo intentara, no iba a poder negarse a la petición de Arthur y mucho menos teniendo delante aquellos aquella mirada desgarradora que le imploraba ayuda.

"Muy bien, pero vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga y en cuanto Gaius te diga que vuelvas a la cama, lo harás sin rechistar."

"Te lo prometo."

Sin decir nada más le ayudó a ponerse en pie, sabía que tardarían en llegar a casa de Gaius, pero sabía que era la única forma de mantener a Arthur tranquilo y descansando.


	4. Chapter 4

Pese a que no podía moverse con la agilidad habitual y con ya ayuda de Gwen, Arthur consiguió llegar a casa de Gaius. Estaba agotado para entonces y sentía que todo su cuerpo le ardía, el dolor era casi insoportable y le costaba respirar, pero aún así, siguió andando, apoyándose en su amiga, dejando que ella llevara casi todo el peso de los dos.

La puerta estaba cerrada y durante un momento, el príncipe se quedó quieto, pensando que sería lo que encontraría al otro lado. tras la visión que había tenido, tras haber visto a Merlin desaparecer de entre sus brazos, tenía miedo que eso fuera real, que su amigo ya hubiera muerto, que hubiera llegado tarde para salvar la vida de su compañero.

"Tienes que hacerlo." Dijo Gwen a su lado.

El príncipe la miró y sonrió débilmente, no sabía como podría haber pasado por tantas cosas sin tener a alguien como Gwen cerca de él para apoyarle.

"Merlin te necesita más que nadie ahora mismo." Arthur asintió.

Gwen tenía razón, Merlin había ido a buscarle a su mismo pensamiento, agotando seguramente sus últimas fuerzas y poniendo en peligro su propia vida. No podía dejarle tirado ahora. Respiró profundamente, y finalmente, decidió que había llegado el momento de hacer algo por su mejor amigo.

Cuando entraron, todo estaba en silencio y por un momento pensaron que Gaius no estaba, con todos los heridos que había en la ciudad por culpa de la criatura que les había atacado, tal vez estuviera atendiendo a otra persona. Frente a ellos, estaba la puerta del dormitorio de Merlin; Arthur se estremeció, no estaba seguro si entrar allí, si se merecía entrar allí después de cómo había tratado a su amigo, tal vez Merlin no deseaba verle después de todo.

"No se si…"

"Arthur, estamos hablando de Merlin, ha arriesgado su vida por ti; te ha salvado. No estarías aquí si no fuera por él. ¿De verdad vas a permitir que muera sin verle, sin hablar con él?"

"No se si me lo merezco."

"Merlin nunca podría guardar rencor a nadie y mucho menos a ti. No se si te has dado cuenta pero Merlin te aprecia mucho, te quiere como… te quiere y volvería a sacrificarse por ti sin dudarlo. No le dejes tirado.

Gwen empujó ligeramente a Arthur hacia el dormitorio del joven mago y aunque en un primer momento el príncipe estuvo algo reticente, pronto se dejó llevar y sin pensarlo dos veces cogió el pomo de la puerta con fuerza.

La puerta se abrió desde dentro y Gaius se quedó paralizado al encontrarse allí al príncipe. Ninguno de los dos tenía buen aspecto. El veterano médico no había dormido en días, había demasiada gente a la que intentar salvar la vida y a muchos ya los había perdido.

"¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Debería estar descansando." Dijo Gaius sin apenas creer sus propias palabras, pues desde que Merlin había caído a manos de la bestia, sabía que tarde o temprano Arthur aparecería allí.

"Gaius, por favor, necesito verle."

El médico nunca había escuchado hablar así al príncipe, Arthur no sólo sonaba cansado, estaba realmente agotado, como si fuera a derrumbarse un momento más tarde si no fuera por las manos de Gwen que lo sostenían con fuerza.

"Está inconsciente, apenas ha despertado en todos estos días."

"Lo se, pero…" Arthur sonrió, incluso a él mismo le parecía una locura lo que estaba a punto de decir. "Vino a mi, entre en mi mente, no se como lo hizo y tampoco lo quiero saber, me da igual. Dijo que me necesitaba."

Los ojos de Arthur se llenaron de lágrimas, que apenas pudo ocultar tras su fachada de hombre imperturbable. Su padre le había enseñado bien, diciéndole siempre que no se dejara llevar por sus propios sentimientos, que luchara consigo mismo para tener siempre la mente fría y que pusiera por delante el destino del reino antes que sus deseos más íntimos.

Hasta ese momento había conseguido hacerlo, durante toda su vida, había sido el príncipe que su padre y todo el reino esperaban, fuerte, sereno, seguro de si mismo y capaz de tomar las peores decisiones, siempre y cuando fueran las más acertadas para el reino.

Pero ahora era distinto. Por primera vez en toda su vida, no era capaz de pensar en el reino cuando su mejor amigo estaba luchando entre la vida y la muerte por sobrevivir. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Merlin caído entre sus brazos, pidiéndole que le dijera lo que los dos sabían, lo que los dos habían luchado tanto por no demostrarse, pero que ya era imposible de negar.

Nadie lo sabía, ninguno había hablado con nadie del tema, pero la verdad estaba allí, luchando por salir, esperando que fuera el momento adecuado para permitir que ambos fueran felices. ¿Y si ya no había tiempo? ¿Y si por culpa del destino, de aquella bestia que había atacado el reino o simplemente por culpa de sus propias dudas, ya no había tiempo para ser realmente felices?

"Por favor Gaius, no te lo estoy pidiendo como el príncipe de Camelot, no te voy a obligar a que me dejes estar con él. Te lo ruego, porque es mi mejor amigo y porque le debo la vida demasiadas como para dejarlo tirado ahora."

El médico observó a Arthur. Le había traído al mundo, había tenido que ver morir a su madre y siempre había curado todas sus heridas. Aquellos últimos días había estado cuidando de él, como había cuidado de Merlin, como si los dos fueran sus propios hijos, pero nunca lo había visto así, tan hundido, tan falto de fe y esperanza.

Simplemente se apartó, dejando la puerta abierta y apartó la mirada. Pese a que nadie le había dicho nada, conocía demasiado bien al joven príncipe, como para poder leer más allá de sus ojos y ver lo que escondía su mirada azul, oscurecida en ese momento por la pena y el dolor. Pero no diría nada, cuando Arthur estuviera preparado para hablar, Gaius estaría dispuesto a escucharle y nunca le juzgaría.

La habitación de Merlin, estaba ordenada por primera vez y eso le hizo sentir mal, le gustaba que alguien hubiera estado allí, recogiendo cosas, limpiando, mientras Merlin estaba inconsciente, tenía que haber sido él, se lo debía a su amigo, tenía que haber estado cuidando de él, en lugar descansar en su perfecta cama de príncipe.

Gaius tenía que haberle contado el estado de su amigo, en lugar tener que encontrárselo allí, inconsciente, pálido como si estuviera muerto, inmóvil como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua.

Arthur se sentó a su lado con ayuda de Gwen y pese a que las heridas de la espalda le estaban destrozando, no dijo nada al respecto, tan sólo miró a su amigo y sonrió.

"Veo que alguien ha hecho limpieza en esta habitación. Seguro que cuando vuelvas a tus quehaceres diarios no encuentras nada." No sabía lo que esperaba, pues de alguna manera, deseaba que Merlin girara la cabeza y le mirara, sonriera y le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera estaba seguro que le hubiera escuchado. "Siento no haber venido antes, pero nadie me dijo como estabas."

Las lágrimas volvieron a apoderarse de sus ojos y estaban provocando que la garganta le ardiera. Tragó saliva y trató de serenarse un momento, si Merlin despertaba en ese momento, no deseaba que lo viera tan hundido.

"No se como me llamaste, pero estuviste a punto de matarme del susto."

La palabra magia, resonaba con fuerza en la mente de Arthur, pero no quería pensar en ello. Ya no le importaba si su amigo tenía algún tipo de poder prohibido en el reino. Más de una vez había llegado a tener aquella duda y siempre se había preguntado si sería capaz de ejecutar las leyes si fuera verdad.

Si su padre se llegara a enterar que su sirviente era en realidad un brujo, sin duda lo mataría, lo quemaría en le hoguera o haría que le cortaran la cabeza. pero él, el príncipe, aquel que tenía que acatar las leyes para que todos sus súbditos las llevaran, a cabo, no estaba seguro si sería capaz de ordenar que mataran a su mejor amigo.

"No podría." Dijo en poco más que un susurro, sin apartar la mirada de la cama. Sonrió débilmente, luchando por no derramar las lágrimas que tan desesperadamente intentaban escapar de sus ojos. "No podría hacer que te matara, por muy brujo que seas, nunca has hecho nada malo a este reino y estoy seguro que más de alguna vez ha has tenido que ver en las milagrosas formas en las que he salido con vida de las peores situaciones."

Con gesto tembloroso, Arthur tomó la mano de su amigo. Miró primero hacia la puerta, asegurándose que realmente estuviera cerrada, que nadie pudiera entrar en ese momento y ver una escena que podría ponerle en un serio compromiso.

Tomó la mano de Merlin y la sostuvo con fuerza, esperando que eso le hiciera abrir por fin los ojos, que le mirara y le sonriera con tantas veces lo había hecho en sus acampadas en el bosque, que empezara a hablarle de su madre, de su vida en su pueblo natal antes de llegar a Camelot y que le dijera, con una sola mirada que ambos comprenderían que sus sentimientos por su señor iban mucho más lejos que la amistad más íntima.

"Vamos Merlin. Me has pedido que viniera, querías que estuviera contigo, querías que te dijera algo, pero no me has dado tiempo. Muchas veces he pensado en ello y lo sabes. Mirarte no es fácil, porque siento cosas que no sabía que podía sentir por nadie y no se si me atrevo a sentirlas."

Su mano acarició el dorso de la mano de su amigo y sin darse cuenta, dejándose llevar por primera vez, la besó con ternura, obligando a su cuerpo a moverse. Dejó sus labios ahí un momento, sobre la piel de su amigo, aspirando el aroma que tantas veces le había despertado por las mañanas al encontrarlo junto a él; abriendo las cortinas de sus aposentos, diciéndole que era la hora de levantarse, sonriéndole, como si la vida fuera realmente hermosa.

"Necesito que vuelvas, necesito que vuelvas conmigo. No se si… claro que lo se, pero me da miedo. Mi padre me da igual, se que por muy enfadado o por mucho que decida castigarme, sigo siendo su hijo. No me desterraría por estar enamorado. ¿Ves lo he dicho? Si Merlin, estoy enamorado y puede que me haya dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Pero no puedes dejarme, ahora no. Por favor."

Acarició el rostro de su amigo y se dio cuenta que estaba extremadamente frío. Se mordió el labio para no romper a llorar como tanto deseaba. Las manos le temblaban, todo él estaba temblando pero no se había dado cuenta. Tampoco se había dado cuenta que la puerta se había vuelto a abrir y que Gwen estaba allí mirándole, impotente por no poder ayudarle.

"Vuelve conmigo y no te preocupes por… por andar, tendrás todo lo que necesites, de eso me encargo yo, por mucho que mi padre, estaré a tu lado y estarás conmigo, como siempre lo has hecho, como siempre lo harás. ¿Vale, tenemos un trato?"

Durante un instante no ocurrió nada y Arthur pensó que sus palabras se habían ido con el viento, que Merlin no había escuchado nada, que no había nada que hacer, que en cualquier momento, Merlin dejaría de luchar y moriría, tal y como le había pasado en su visión, en sus brazos.

Sin embargo, un ligero movimiento tras los párpados de Merlin, hizo que Arthur se sobresaltara, haciéndose daño en la espalda, pero sin importarle lo más mínimo.

"¿Merlin?" esperó, tal vez no había sido más que un acto reflejo y no volvía a ocurrir. Pero no fue así, Merlin movió ligeramente la cabeza y protestó. "Vamos Merlin, vuelve conmigo, tienes que hacerlo. Me pediste que estuviera contigo, que me necesitabas, querías que te dijera… Sabes que no soy de los que expresa sus sentimientos, pero me conoces y sabes si estoy aquí…"

"Arthur… yo…" Se removió otra vez y protestó.

"No, no lo intentes, estás muy débil."

Merlin abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió cuando lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa dibujaba en la expresión de Arthur. alargó la mano dolorosamente y cogió la de Arthur.

"Sabía que vendrías. Sabía que sentías…" El dolor se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. cerró los ojos y los apretó con fuerza, mientras sentía la mano de Arthur sobre su frente, acariciándole con dulzura.

"Duerme un poco, estaré aquí cuando despiertes."

"Arthur, deberías descansar tu también."

"Estaré aquí cuando despiertes." Dijo Arthur, con rotundidad, con los ojos puestos en Gwen ahora que Merlin había cerrado de nuevo los suyos. "No voy a ninguna parte, ahora ya no."


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin abrió por fin los ojos, llevaba varias horas dormitando, apenas se mantenía unos pocos minutos despierto, para luego volver a quedar dormido. Sin embargo, por más que Gaius y Gwen se lo habían dicho, Arthur no se había movido de su lado.

"Mi padre sabe que hacer. Al fin y al cabo él es el rey, no yo. Tengo otras cosas de las que preocuparme." Contestó varias veces sin apartar la vista de la cama con la que descansaba Merlin.

Ahora que se había atrevido a ser sincero a reconocerse, sobretodo a si mismo lo que realmente sentía por Merlin, no iba a comportarse como si nada, no iba a volver a ser el príncipe que nunca se había enamorado, el mismo que se había acostado con tantas jóvenes damas. Ya no era el mismo, jamás volvería a ser esa persona, que ahora tenía alguien a quien cuidar, alguien a quien proteger y alguien por el dar la vida si fuera necesario.

"Señor debería descansar, usted no está recuperado del todo." Dijo Gaius al aparecer de nuevo en la puerta del dormitorio de Merlin.

Llevaba unos momentos ahí parado, mirando al joven príncipe. Sonrió, hacia tiempo que sabía que Arthur sentía algo especial por Merlin, pero nunca había hablado de eso, había visto como lo miraba, como se preocupaba por él y se preguntó cuando terminaría por pasar algo entre ellos dos.

Lo que no esperaba que es fuera de esa forma, cuando Merlin estaba entre la vida y la muerte cuando Gaius se preguntaba si el joven mago llegaría a sobrevivir aquella noche.

Arthur se sobresaltó pero no dijo nada al darse la vuelta.

"Lo siento señor, no pretendía asustarle."

"No pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando en… es igual."

"Decía que debería descansar, no dejó sanar sus heridas todo lo debido." Arthur no contestó, en lugar de eso tomó la mano de Merlin como ya había hecho varias veces durante los últimos días y esperó.

Esperó a que volvería a despertarse, esperó a ver que abriera los ojos y poder ver que poco a poco a poco se estaba recuperando. Siempre y cuando no se tuviera en cuenta la movilidad de las piernas.

"Estoy bien gracias de todos modos Gaius."

El médico supo que no iba a conseguir nada más, por lo que no se molestó en volver a intentar convencerle. Simplemente se dio la vuelta, cerró la puerta tras él y siguió con su quehacer diario.

Nada más quedarse solos, Merlin abrió los ojos. Había estado durmiendo durante horas, Arthur había perdido ya la cuenta, pero no le importaba, pues todo había perdido sentido alguno; excepto aquellos dos ojos azules que ahora lo contemplaban llenos de dolor no pronunciado.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Dijiste que te ibas a dormir"

Arthur sonrió tristemente, hasta en aquellos momentos tan desesperados para Merlin, el joven sirviente se estaba preocupando por él.

"De eso hace horas."

"Pero no te has acostado, lo veo en tus ojos." Merlin fue el que sonrió en ese momento y ambos se quedaron mirando al otro. Había tanto que decir, pero los dos sabían que no era el momento para ser sincero y dejarse llevar por los sentimientos. "Estás agotado, llevas aquí casi dos días…"

"Merlin."

"Eres el príncipe, no puedes caer tu enfermo." La mano de Arthur sobre su mejilla le hizo dejar de hablar y cerrar los ojos.

Estaba tan cansado. Pero no se trataba de algo físico, pues su cuerpo estaba relajado, al menos el que podía sentir. Su cuerpo se sentía bien. El problema estaba en su corazón, en los sentimientos que tanto daño le estaban haciendo. Quería gritar, decirle al hombre que quería, que deseaba morir. Estaba destrozado pero tenía que seguir luchando, aunque sólo fuera por Arthur.

"Se lo que tengo que hacer. Además mi padre está demasiado ocupado reconstruyendo el reino como para preocuparse por mi. Sabe que estoy bien, que no corro peligro, pero hace dos días, exactamente desde que estoy aquí, que no se preocupa por mi."

Era cierto, Arthur había tomado su decisión, una decisión que cuando se enterara no le iba a gustar nada a su padre. Pero ya estaba hecho. Sabía lo que quería, tenía muy claro a quien quería y ni su padre ni nadie le iba a hacer cambiar de idea.

Durante horas se había preguntado que haría su padre cuando se enterara de los sentimientos que tenía por Merlin, cuando le dijera que estaba realmente enamorado, pero que no se trataba de una mujer, que lo más probable era que Camelot no tuviera con él ninguna reina. ¿Podría desheredarle? ¿Podría dejar el reino en manos de otra persona? Se lo imaginaba capaz, no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Pero no le importaba, porque ya lo había pensado, había tomado su decisión y no iba a cambiar, ahora ya no.

"Arthur…"

Merlin sabía que aquello no estaba bien. Llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado del príncipe. Si lo decía de una forma completamente sincera, podría decir que desde la primera vez que lo había visto, le había gustado. Por muy prepotente y demasiado seguro de si mismo que lo había visto, por mucho que pensara que no era más que un niñato, aquel primer vistazo del príncipe había sido suficiente para dejar en su corazón una pequeña muesca que poco a poco había ido creciendo hasta convertirse en el tremendo ahora que ahora sentía por él.

Lo adoraba y había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había estado a punto de morir por salvarle a él; hasta aquella última, a causa de la cual, posiblemente jamás volviera a caminar. Pero todo eso poco importaba, porque su relación era completamente imposible, su amor no podía llegar a ninguna parte, porque eso seguramente significaría el fin de Camelot una vez que Uther muriera.

Por eso no fue capaz de decir nada, porque amaba a un hombre del que no podía estar enamorado, porque moriría mil veces por un hombre con el que nunca podría estar y eso ya significaba su propia muerte.

Simplemente se quedó en silencio, pues de algún modo que nunca había sido como lo hacía, Arthur había leído sus pensamientos, sabía lo que esa mirada azul quería decirle y no se atrevía a pronunciar. Pero Arthur no se iba a rendir, tal vez la batalla con su padre estuviera completamente perdida, pero su batalla personal, por demostrar a Merlin lo que realmente sentía por él, todavía podía ganarla.

"Vamos, quiero que veas algo."

Merlin observó al príncipe sorprendo por sus palabras.

"Por si no te has dado cuenta no puedo mover las piernas."

"No he dicho que no me haya dado cuenta, pero aún así puedo llevarte a ver algo, que sin lugar a dudas te va a gustar."

Merlin abrió la boca para reprochar aquel comportamiento ligeramente infantil o al menos sus falsas esperanzas porque ocurriera algo que era completamente imposible. Pero no pudo hacerlo, pues antes de poder hacer o decir nada, Arthur lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación.

Merlin no pudo más que agarrarse a él, rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo miró a los ojos que por primera vez en dos días, parecían estar realmente ilusionados por algo. Gaius observó la escena y los dos muchachos lo escucharon protestar, pero ninguno prestó realmente atención a sus palabras, pues Arthur ya se dirigía a la salida.

En poco más de un segundo, llegaron a la calle. Conforme caminaban, la gente los miraba, algunos murmuraban algo y mucho simplemente se los que daban mirando petrificados por la escena.

Pero a Arthur parecía no importarle, él sabía a donde iba, lo tenía claro y esperaba que al menos eso, hiciera sentir mejor a Merlin, lo suficiente para recuperar un poco el ánimo perdido aquellos días tan terribles.

Estaba cansado y se sintió peor al cargar con el paso de su compañero. Pese a que no era difícil cargar con él, las fuerzas de Arthur no se habían reestablecido por completo, como para gastarlas en ese esfuerzo. Pero no pasaba nada, todo estaba bien, se dijo a si mismo una vez que llegaron a la parte más alta del castillo.

"Arthur ¿Qué haces? Vamos volvamos."

"No seas aguafiestas. Además como ya te he dicho se que esto te va a gustar." Arthur caminó por la almena del castillo, hasta llegar al punto que había buscado y que tan bien tenía guardado en su mente por todas las veces que había estado allí con anterioridad. "No me digas que no te parece hermoso."

Al volverse hacia lo que le estaba mostrado Arthur, Merlin vio todo el reino, algunas casas todavía estaban a medio reconstruir y un par de tejados estaban hundidos, pero en general la gente estaba volviendo a su vida normal. Merlin sonrió, por comprendía lo que Arthur quería mostrarle con esa escena. Aún así, el príncipe decidió aclararlo.

"Todo puede volver a ser como era antes. Bueno, realmente espero que no vuelva a ser como antes, pero el reino se está recuperando más rápido de lo que nadie pensaba."

"Arthur se lo que intentas, pero esto no quiere decir que mis piernas vayan a volver a funcionar. El golpe fue un duro lo se, seguramente jamás vuelva a…"

"Ni se te ocurra decirlo." Arthur fulminó con la mirada a Merlin y el joven mago se quedó completamente cayado de repente. "Eso no va a pasar, porque soy el príncipe de este reino y aquí sólo pasa lo que mi padre o yo queremos."

"Yo…"

"No puedes darte por vencido, porque yo jamás lo voy a hacer. me tienes a tu lado, no voy a dejarte, ahora ya no. Me ha costado mucho llegar a este punto, pero ahora que estoy aquí ya no voy a dar marcha atrás."

"¿Y eso que quiere decir? Sabes que no podemos ser lo que tu y yo queremos, hay unas normas y queramos o no las tenemos que cumplir."

"Me dan igual las normas."

Sin previo aviso, Arthur besó a su compañero, lo sostuvo con fuerza, aunque era a él mismo a quien habían comenzado a doblársele las piernas y lo besó con fuerza y cierta rabia.

No le importaba si alguien les veía, si su propio padre los veía, ahora ya eso daba igual. Había estado a punto de morir, se había dado por muerto cuando aquella cosa le estaba atacando y Merlin había entregado su vida por él, para final posiblemente no poder volver a caminar por él. Se merecía algo, tenía que devolverle todo lo que había hecho por el.

"¿te has vuelto loco? No podemos hacer esto."

"Todavía no lo entiendes. He cambiado y espero que tu cambies conmigo, si no… es igual, ahora sólo quiero ayudarte, ya nos preocuparemos por el futuro cuando llegue el momento. Ahora tengo un sitio más al que llevarte y donde estarás mucho más cómodo que en tu habitación."

"¿Dónde vamos Arthur?" Preguntó Merlin cuando el príncipe ya se había puesto en marcha otra vez.

"A mis aposentos por supuesto, mi cama es mucho más cómoda que la tuya y estarás mejor para recuperarte."

"Vale ahora si que te has vuelto completamente loco." Merlin se abrazó con fuerza a Arthur, no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, no podía pedirle que le dejara en el suelo, no podía ir a ningún lado, tan sólo podía permitir que el príncipe le llevara donde quería, aunque eso pudiera significar la muerte si el rey los pillaba.

"En eso tienes razón, me he vuelto completamente loco, pero ¿sabes quien tiene la culpa de eso?" Dijo mientras seguía caminando. "Tu, porque ahora se que llevo mucho tiempo loco por ti."


	6. Chapter 6

Ambos sabían que era una auténtica locura y que las consecuencias, en el caso de que Uther se enterara de la verdad, podían ser terribles para los dos, pero sobretodo para Merlin. Por eso, Arthur se había propuesto proteger a su compañero bajo cualquier circunstancia.

"Nadia te alejará de mi." Le había prometido, mientras cargaba con él hacia su dormitorio. "Y si mi padre dice algo, al fin y al cabo eres mi mejor sirviente."

"No lo soy, siempre te estabas quejando de mi."

Arthur sonrío.

"Vale, no es una buena excusa, pero aunque seas torpe, que lo eres, sigo queriéndote como mi sirviente, llevas mucho tiempo conmigo y conoces todas mis manías… que son muchas."

"Y que lo digas que son muchas."

Entraron en los pasillos del castillo y para fortuna de los dos, nadie se les cruzó en el camino, nadie le preguntó al joven príncipe donde iba con su criado, nadie les molestó, por fin podían tener un momento de tranquilidad.

"Pero Arthur, sigo sin poder andar, no te voy a ser de ninguna utilidad como sirviente y tu padre se dará cuenta de ello en seguida." Merlin rodeó con fuerza el cuello de Arthur, como si de esa forma pudiera evitar que nadie los separara. "Uther sólo quiere gente buena y trabajadora a tu alrededor, no va a consentir que estés cuidando tu de tu sirviente inválido."

"No digas eso, vas a volver a caminar y lo sabes. Es cuestión de tiempo, tal vez unas semanas, unos pocos meses, pero estoy completamente seguro que vas a volver a caminar y volverás a servirme como antes."

Al entrar en sus aposentos, Arthur cerró la puerta tras él y si hubiera podido, hubiera atrancado la puerta para evitar molestas e inoportunas interrupciones. Ahora estaban allí los dos solos; el dormitorio de Arthur era únicamente para ellos dos. Guardaron silencio, como si se tratara de un momento importante; se miraron a los ojos; Arthur todavía cargaba con Merlin, pero por mucho que tenía los brazos cansados por el peso de su compañero, no le importaba seguir teniéndolo con él.

"Vas a terminar con agujetas." Merlin le acarició el rostro cariñosamente y mostró esa sonrisa que pese a no haber querido reconocerlo nunca, siempre le había gustado al príncipe. "Vamos, déjame en la cama, creo que no pasará nada."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó Arthur con picardía.

"Completamente."

Así, Arthur fue a la cama y depositó allí a Merlin. Durante un momento a ninguno de los dos les importó estar el silencio, mirarse a los ojos y compartir secretos que habían sido inconfesables durante mucho tiempo.

De repente, la mirada de Merlin clavada en la suya, aquella sinceridad silenciosa, esa forma de decirle que le quería y no le importaba nada de lo que había pasado durante los últimos días, simplemente porque estaba enamorado del príncipe y estaría dispuesto a dar la vida por él, hizo que Arthur se estremeciera, se diera la vuelta y fuera hasta la ventana, tratando de ocultar su expresión y unos ojos que estaban a punto derramar un mar de lágrimas, nada propias de un príncipe.

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Merlin que se sentía impotente con aquellas piernas inútiles. Quería estar con él abrazarle y hacerle sentir bien, le quería, hacia mucho tiempo que le quería y hasta ahora no se lo había podido demostrar, por no saber lo que Arthur pensaría al respecto. "Arthur, por favor, dime algo, ¿va todo bien?"

"No es fácil contestar a esa pregunta, porque ni yo mismo es cual es la respuesta correcta."

Se sentía tan culpable. Nunca, por muchas guerras que hubiera habido en el reino, por mucha muerte que hubiera conocido siendo tan joven y por mucho que pensara que su madre estaría viva si no fuera por él; jamás había sentido tanto dolor en su corazón, en su alma, en todo su cuerpo, como lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

"¿No me digas que sigues pensando que lo que me ha pasado ha sido por tu culpa? Los dos sabemos lo que ocurrió y ahora que lo se, lo volvería hacer sin pensarlo. Tenía que salvarte la vida eres el príncipe de Camelot no podía permitir que te ocurriera nada."

"Los dos sabemos que no fue solo por ser él príncipe." Merlin sonrió ruborizado.

Si, era cierto, tal vez no hubiera hecho aquella locura si el príncipe fuera otra persona, pues tan sólo se había prometido a si mismo proteger a Arthur, pasara lo que pasara. Tan sólo a él.

"Ven, vamos acércate, no pretenderás que vaya hasta allí para reconfortarte, al menos ponme esa parte más fácil." Merlin alargó la mano esperando que su compañero reaccionara.

Pero Arthur se quedó donde estaba. Hacía casi dos días ya quería preguntar aquello, que le reconcomía el corazón lo que había visto justo antes de perder el conocimiento cuando la bestia le había atacado. Durante días los dos habían estado demasiado débiles como para decirlo, pero ahora había llegado el momento de hablar del tema.

"¿Hay algo más verdad?"

Arthur anduvo el silencio los pasos que le separaban de su compañero y se arrodilló frente a él. Sus ojos no eran, nunca lo habían sido, capaces de mentir a Merlin y ahora menos que nunca.

"Necesito preguntarte algo y quiero que seas completamente sincero conmigo." Merlin asintió, sin saber exactamente de que se trataba aquello. "Cuando me salvaste, cuando apareciste frente a aquella bestia… tu sólo no podrías haber acabado con ella."

Entonces fue cuando Merlin se dio cuenta. Tanto tiempo evitando que Arthur descubriera su secreto y al final había llegado a él. Podría matarlo por eso, podría denunciarle a su padre por usar la magia. En ese mismo momento, si Merlin era realmente sincero podría terminar el amor de Arthur hacia él.

"Merlin… Por favor, necesito que me digas la verdad."

El joven brujo cerró los ojos, no quería ver la expresión de Arthur cuando pronunciara aquella palabra que tanto miedo le daba. Si le odiaba, si su mirada llena de amor cambiaba y se convertía en una expresión marcada por el odio y el rencor, no quería verlo.

"Use magia, hace mucho tiempo que lo hago." Merlin tragó saliva, se estaba imaginando la reacción del príncipe ante la terrible noticia.

Tal vez lo echara del castillo en ese mismo momento o llamaría a sus soldados para que lo detuvieran. Su futuro como alma gemela de Arthur, como si protector, como la persona más importante en su vida, terminaba en ese mismo momento; lo único que le quedaba por saber, era si lo mantendría mucho tiempo con vida.

Sin embargo, no escuchó nada, ni un reproche, ni una palabra, ni un suspiró, nada, tan sólo había silencio en la habitación. Por eso, Merlin abrió los ojos, temeroso de lo que iba a encontrar.

"¿No dices nada?" Preguntó por fin el brujo.

"En realidad no se que decir. Se lo que diría mi padre y se lo que él querría que yo dijera ara mismo. Pero sinceramente, no se que decir."

Arthur agradeció estar arrodillado, pues las piernas le temblaban en ese mismo momento. Sentía que las fuerzas le flaqueaban, incluso la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sabía lo que tenía que decir, lo que su padre le había educado para que dijera, pero aún así, no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. En realidad sabía que no podría decirlo, jamás podría decirlo.

"Arthur lo siento, se que esto lo hace más difícil, pero no podía decírtelo, no sabiendo lo que tu padre podría hacerme. Tenía que protegerte, creo que, de alguna forma, fui elegido para hacerlo, no se como, pero desde que vine aquí, a Camelot lo supe, que lo hacía, que lo que podía hacer, no era algo malo, sino que podría ayudarte, salvarte la vida…"

Dos dedos de Arthur sobre los labios de Merlin, le hicieron callar de repente. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sabía que ahora llegaba, el momento de la verdad, el momento de descubrir quien iba a ser en el futuro el verdadero Arthur, digno hijo de su padre, que lucharía contra la brujería en su reino.

"De alguna forma siempre lo he sabido, pero he preferido dejarlo, no enterarme, para evitar decepcionar a mi padre. Supongo que ahora…"

"Arthur, perdóname." No quería oírlo, no quería escucharle decir unas palabras que le harían tanto daño.

"Voy a tener que hacerlo, voy a tener que decepcionarle por completo." Los ojos de Merlin se abrieron de par en par, en el mismo momento en el que escuchó aquellas palabras, pues estaba convencido que no lo había escuchado bien. "Muchas veces he tenido dudas sobre como trataba a la magia mi padre. Cuando descubrí como había sido mi nacimiento, me di cuenta que tal vez, su juicio había sido un poco trastornado por haber perdido a mi madre. Ahora es cuando realmente me doy cuenta, que Uther Pendragon lleva mucho tiempo equivocado."

Arthur alargó las manos y sostuvo el rostro de Merlin entre ellas. No quería que dejara de mirarle, no quería perder de vista aquellos ojos azules tan encantadores, que le habían robado el alma, sin los que ahora ya no sabía vivir.

"Entonces eso quiere decir… ¿Arthur, me estás diciendo de verdad..."

"Que vamos a tener que tener mucho cuidado con mi padre, ya hay muchas cosas que es mejor que no sepa nunca."

No le dejó contestar, pues apretó sus labios contra los de Merlin y lentamente lo tumbó en la cama. Se recostó a su lado y rodeó su cuerpo con brazos y piernas; continuó besándole, como no lo había hecho en aquellos últimos días, apasionadamente, pero al mismo tiempo, con una sensación de amor y cariño, que Merlin agradeció con un intenso suspiro.

"Esto te va a traer más problemas todavía con tu padre."

"Lo se." Le susurró al oído. Arthur se tumbó a su lado. Estaba agotado, después de todo el camino llevando a Merlin.

"¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Todavía no estás recuperado del todo. Necesitas descansar." Arthur suspiró al sentir los dedos de Merlin perdiéndose entre su cabello, como si del ronroneo de un gatito se tratara.

"Sólo un momento, estaré en plena forma otra vez, en cuanto cierre los ojos unos minutos." Merlin sonrió como respuesta.

No se podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Arthur sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo que usaba la magia, pero lo había mantenido en secreto para protegerle, de la misma manera que había mantenido en secreto sus sentimientos por el joven brujo. Aquel estaba siendo el mejor día de su vida, si no fuera porque seguía teniendo unas piernas completamente inútiles y probablemente jamás volvería a caminar.

Arthur se acurrucó junto a él y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Merlin, se había quedado profundamente dormido en pocos segundos y ahora respiraba tranquilamente. Merlin se preguntó que estaría soñando, si por una casualidad estaría soñando con él, con un futuro juntos o lo que el futuro rey de Camelot y él, con su magia podrían hacer para ayudar al pueblo.

Pero eso ahora no importaba, porque estaban juntos y por primera vez desde que se conocían, ambos eran completamente sinceros con el otro. Merlin no podía pedir nada más.


	7. Chapter 7

Pasos en la habitación despertaron a Merlin. Hacía días que no dormía tan bien, por lo que se encontraba absolutamente descansado y sobretodo tranquilo, después de los días tan duros que había pasado desde el ataque de la criatura. Abrió los ojos y volvió a recordar que había pasado la noche en el dormitorio de Arthur, entre sus sábanas, con la cabeza del príncipe sobre su pecho. Sonrió, tantas veces había soñado con tener a Arthur a su lado y ahora pese a todo había pasado, lo había conseguido, estaban realmente juntos.

"Espero que tengas hambre, porque he ido de propio a la cocina a buscar algo de comer. Los sirvientes me han mirado mal. Supongo que no es nada normal verme entrar allí."

Merlin se incorporó sobre sus propios brazos y vio que Arthur estaba sentado en la cama, con una bandeja enorme en las manos y le sonreía. Estaba despeinado y obviamente se había puesto la primera ropa que había encontrado.

"¿Has cogido tu solo el desayuno?"

Arthur asintió en silencio, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

"Lo dices como si hubiera sido un gran esfuerzo. Que tenga sirvientes para hacer todo por mi, no quiere decir que no sea capaz de hacer las cosas por mi mismo."

En realidad si que le había resultado muy extraño ir hasta cocina, incluso tuvo que pararse a pensar donde se encontraba aquella sala a que hacía años que no había entrado. Era normal que los sirvientes lo miraran extrañados cuando había pedido un desayuno para dos. Supuso que se imaginaría que tenía una chica en su dormitorio, una de tantas que había llevado allí. Cómo era lógico no habían preguntado nada, jamás se les habría ocurrido.

"Espero que te guste, pero por si acaso he cogido un poco de todo."

Arthur se volvió a levantar y fue hasta el lado de la cama de Merlin, donde su compañero le esperaba. El joven mago miró la bandeja, no recordaba haber visto nunca tanta comida y mucha menos que se la sirvieran a él, por no hablar de desayunar en la cama.

"Aquí tienes fruta, creo que fue recogida ayer mismo por la tarde, leche, ¿Te gusta caliente verdad? Y pan tostado, no se como lo preparan, pero creo que dicen que el nuestro es el mejor pan de la región. Toma, prueba esto, creo que te encantará."

Arthur cogió un pequeño fruto de color rojo y lo llevó hasta la boca de Merlin, sonriendo ante la expresión de sorpresa del que hasta hacía poco había sido su sirviente personal. Sin decir nada, le ofreció un nuevo fruto, que el muchacho aceptó en silencio, agradecido.

El sabor dulce envolvió al joven mago, cerró los ojos y se imaginó en el bosque, el que no había pisado en días y que temía no volver a poder hacerlo dadas sus circunstancias. Se imaginó allí, tumbado en la hierba, bajo la sombra de un árbol, escuchando el murmullo del río cercano. Deseaba tanto volver a esos días en lo que todo parecía ser fácil, incluso feliz, siempre y cuando Arthur estuviera con él.

"¿Qué me dices?"

"Nunca había probado nada como esto."

"Sabía que te gustaría. Pues en la cocina hay mucho más y he visto algo que estoy seguro que te gustara para comer."

"¿Arthur por qué estas haciendo esto?"

El príncipe guardó silencio. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que Merlin le conocía y como, sin decir una sola palabra, podía saber lo que estaba pensando. Le había pillado, tal vez lo que estaba haciendo era excesivo, pero necesitaba comportarse así, por Merlin, por él mismo, era la única forma de sentirse mejor después de todo lo que había ocurrido.

"No se a que te refieres."

"No me vengas con esas, claro que lo sabes. Me estás dando más de lo que necesito y no te lo he pedido. Además, tu no eres así." Arthur abrió la boca para replicar, pero Merlin no le dejó hacerlo, cogió un fruto negro y lo colocó sobre los labios del príncipe, con la diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. "Estoy bien, dentro de lo que cabe claro y lo único que quiero es que estés a mi lado, como llevas haciendo estos días, no hace falta nada más."

"Pero para mi no es suficiente." El príncipe dejó la bandeja en el suelo, pues había comenzado a sentir que las manos le temblaban y podría tirarla al suelo en cualquier momento. "No me he portado bien contigo durante mucho tiempo."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Venga hombre, lo sabes perfectamente, antes de que ocurriera todo esto, antes de darme cuenta que te… bueno, antes de que aquella criatura atacara Camelot, no te trataba de la mejor forma posible, más bien era todo lo contrario y ni siquiera se porque lo hacía."

Merlin acercó su mano hasta la de Arthur la apretó con fuerza sin dejar de mirarle.

"No creas que no se lo que decía la gente de mi. Antes de que llegaras tu era mucho peor incluso, un niño engreído y malcriado que por su puesto no tenía amigos. ¿Cómo iba a tenerlos? Pero aún cuando estabas tu, cuando empezaste a ser mi criado, te trataba igual que a todo el mundo y ahora pienso que se trataba de un mecanismo de defensa que tu fuiste el único en romper."

Mientras lo escuchaba en completo silencio, se dio cuenta que la expresión del príncipe cambiaba radicalmente. Ahora no podía mirarlo a los ojos, no se sentía capaz de hacerlo, por todo el daño que sabía que le había hecho durante el tiempo que había estado trabajando para él. Arthur se mordió el labio y entrelazó sus dedos con los del mago.

"No se, tal vez lo que estoy haciendo ahora, sin darme cuenta, sea para darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi en este tiempo. ¿Tan mal estaría que así fuera?"

"No, claro que no."

Merlin trató de incorporarse, pero la realidad era que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pues apenas se movía. Protestó y se dejó caer en la cama.

"Espera."

Arthur se sentó tras Merlin y dejó que el joven brujo apoyara la espalda sobre él. rodeó su cuerpo con ambas manos y le besó en el cuello, para luego subir por su mandíbula y terminar besando sus labios de la forma más apasionada que lo hubiera hecho nunca. Merlin llevó sus manos hasta el cabello de Arthur y allí enredó sus dedos, entre los cabellos rubios del príncipe.

Arthur bajó su mano por el vientre y las caderas de Merlin, mientras continuaba besándole. Lentamente, dejó una de sus manos sobre la pierna de Merlin y esperó.

No era una persona que rezara habitualmente, pues de la misma forma en que hasta hacía unos días no creía en la magia, tampoco creía en ningún tipo de religión. Pero ahora comenzó a pedir a quien pudiera escucharle, porque Merlin sintiera el contacto sobre su pierna, porque hubiera alguna esperanza de que su amante volviera a caminar, aunque costara mucho esfuerzo, aunque tuvieran que seguir juntos un largo camino; Arthur tan sólo deseaba que aquella pesadilla pudiera terminar.

Sin embargo, Merlin no dijo nada.

Arthur se separó de él, sentándose de nuevo a su lado.

"No lo sientes ¿verdad?" Dijo Arthur, separando sus labios de los de Merlin; con un tono derrotado, pese a que quería mantenerse tranquilo.

Merlin no contestó, tan sólo miró las manos de Arthur sobre sus piernas totalmente insensibles. Cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza contra el hombro de Arthur. No deseaba hacerlo, sobretodo por no hacer más daño a Arthur, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Vamos Merlin… tal vez, necesites un poco más de tiempo. El golpe en la espalda fue muy fuerte. Además, has mejorado mucho en estos días, cuando fui a verte la primera vez, ni siquiera despertaste y cuando me buscaste en sueños…"

Merlin miró a su compañero, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"¿Me oíste?" Arthur asintió, sonriendo, mientras le acariciaba tranquilamente el rostro, para calmarlo. "Creí que se había tratado de un sueño, de la fiebre o simplemente de las ganas que tenía que estuvieras conmigo. No lo se, pero no pensaba que aquella visión hubiera sido verdadera."

Lo había visto en sus sueños o al menos eso había creído él, que se trataba de un sueño, un delirio. Pero ahora resultaba que no. Que su magia estaba mejorando y no se había dado ni cuenta. Había conseguido entrar en la mente de Arthur y había contactado con él si tan siquiera darse cuenta. la sola imagen de si mismo, cayendo en los brazos de Arthur, pidiendo que le dijera que le quería, le hizo ruborizarse y bajar la mirada, tratando que Arthur no se diera cuenta de lo avergonzado que se sentía.

Sin embargo, la mano de Arthur bajo su barbilla, le hizo levantar el rostro. Allí estaban esos ojos en los que siempre le gustaba perderse, aquella mirada intensa y azul que le hacía sentirse tranquilo, incluso en los peores momentos y aquella sonrisa, no de superioridad como tantas veces había visto en él; sino la sonrisa dulce y tranquila que le mostraba cuando estaban solos.

"Tienes magia, de acuerdo. Digamos que todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a ello, pero ya estamos escondiendo algo a mi padre, creo que podremos ocultarle también ese pequeño problema sin importancia. Tu magia será nuestro nuevo secreto. Además, al primero ya me he acostumbrado."

Arthur se acercó a él y le deposito un beso en los labios, un beso cariñoso, tierno y sencillo. Nada más que el simple contacto de su boca, para hacerle sentir mejor cuando lo necesitaba.

"Y en cuanto lo que pasó en ese sueño, supongo que ahora que se todo lo que sientes por mi, será el momento que te lo diga yo a ti, pues en aquella visión no tuve la oportunidad antes de que quedaras inconsciente."

"No tienes porque." Dijo Merlin nervioso. "Además cuando yo te lo dije, creía que iba a morir y sobretodo que no me estabas escuchando. Así que es como si no te lo hubiera dicho." Continuó hablando, haciéndolo cada vez más rápido. "No tienes porque hacerlo."

Nunca le había dicho nadie que le quería, al menos no de la forma en la que él deseaba escucharlo de labios de Arthur y eso le daba miedo al mismo tiempo que le hacía sentir especial. sobretodo, le aterraba no estar a la altura, no ser la persona que el príncipe esperaba, no darle lo que él quería.

"No tengas miedo." Le susurró Arthur al oído. "Porque yo estoy aterrado y necesito que seas fuerte por mi."

Ahora que Arthur no podía verle, Merlin sonrió como un niño al descubrir un gran secreto. Cerró los ojos, al sentir las manos de Arthur deslizándose de nuevo por su cintura y sus labios bajando hasta los suyos, como si fuera la primera vez que le besaba.

"Te quiero. Merlin te quiero y si no te lo he dicho hasta ahora, es porque he sido un completo estúpido que tenía miedo de su padre. Pero eso ya da igual, te quiero y si tengo que elegir entre mi padre y tu…"

"Arthur…"

"No, déjame terminar."

"Me estás tocando la pierna y… y lo puedo sentir."

El príncipe se quedó sin palabras, petrificado con la mano sobre la pierna de Merlin que ni él mismo se había dado cuenta que había puesto allí. sus ojos clavados en los de Merlin y una sonrisa amplia y radiante fue apareciendo en sus labios, de la misma forma que ya estaba en los de Merlin.

"Puedo sentirlo, no puedo moverme todavía, pero puedo sentirlo." Los ojos del mago se llenaron de lágrimas y en el momento en que Arthur lo abrazó, se dejó llevar por las emociones, llorando abiertamente. "Puedo sentir tu mano. Te quiero tanto."

Las palabras tan sólo salieron de sus labios, no las pensó, no se preguntó si era el momento de decirlo, simplemente lo dijo, mientras los brazos de su compañero le rodeaban con fuerza y seguridad. Se quedó ahí, como si de un nido se tratara, entre los brazos del hombre al que quería, protegido y tranquilo, sintiendo al respiración de Arthur junto a su oído.

"¿ves como todo iba a salir bien? Ahora es cuando más quiero decirlo, cuando más feliz me siento y quiero que sepas, que te quiero." Concluyó el príncipe.

"Señor… O vaya lo siento."

Se separaron con rapidez al escuchar la voz del sirviente en la puerta. El muchacho, que no debía tener más de veinte años se había quedado parado, sin saber que decir ante lo que acababa de ver y oír.

"Soy su nuevo sirviente personal. Me ha mandado aquí su padre.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur se levantó de la cama de un saltó, miró a Merlin y el joven mago comprendió lo que sus ojos preocupados querían decir. Por eso, Merlin no dijo nada cuando el príncipe salió de la habitación, detrás del sirviente, que con la excusa de seguir con su trabajo se había ido.

Merlin se quedó allí, en la habitación, si pudiera moverse con normalidad se hubiera abrazado a sus propias piernas, esperando a que Arthur volviera. Tenía miedo, si ese sirviente decía algo, si el rey se llegaba a enterar de la relación que el príncipe tenía con él, entonces Merlin era hombre muerto. Se podía hacer una idea de lo que el rey le haría, ¿Cómo iba a perdonarle la vida al hombre que se estaba acostando con su hijo? ¿Con aquel que le mantenía alejado de la futura mujer con la que se iba a casar? Seguramente sería tratado de brujo, por algo que no había hecho, por algo que ni siquiera había hecho, por embrujar al hijo del rey.

Por su parte, Arthur echó a correr pasillo adelante, en busca del maldito sirviente. Ni siquiera lo conocía, no se lo habían presentado y había entrado en sus aposentos sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta. Ni Merlin en sus primeros días trabajando para él, había sido tan incompetente.

Por fin, lo encontró, hablando con un soldado y Arthur se temió lo peor; con que una sola persona supiera su relación con Merlin, su joven compañero estaría perdido.

"Tu." Dijo con fuerza al muchacho, pues ni siquiera sabía cual era su nombre. El chico terminó su conversación con el soldado, que se marchó en cuanto vio al príncipe, mientras que el chico se dirigió hacia Arthur, con la mirada puesta en el suelo. "¿De que estabas hablando con ese soldado?"

"¿Señor?"

"Te he preguntado que sobre que estabas hablando con ese soldado y espero tu respuesta."

El muchacho tardó en contestar, sin lugar a dudas había comenzado con mal pie su trabajo en el castillo y no quería estropearlo todavía más, por lo que tenía que pensar bien las palabras que iba a usar, antes de empezar a hablar.

"Señor, lo siento mucho, se que no he hecho bien al entrar así sin más en vuestros aposentos. Pero le aseguro…"

Arthur aplastó contra la pared al muchacho y le cogió del cuello, seguro de que además del susto no le haría ningún daño. tal y como había esperado, el muchacho gimió de miedo y le miró con ojos desorbitados, pues pensaba que el príncipe realmente podía hacerle algo.

"¿Qué es lo que estabas hablando con el soldado?" Repitió una vez más Arthur, con su rostro tan cerca del muchacho que le hizo sentir su respiración sobre el cuello.

"Somos de la misma aldea señor, nos conocemos desde niños y no tenía ni idea de que era soldado en la corte de su padre."

El muchacho se estremeció, realmente parecía que estaba siendo sincero, por lo que Arthur le soltó de golpe y el chico cayó al suelo. Lo vio caer, con el rostro desencajado y pálido, pero no se sintió en mal por haberle hecho pasar un trago tan malo al pobre chico. Ni siquiera quería pensar entonces como se sentiría Merlin.

"En cuanto a lo que has visto…"

"Os juro, mi señor, que jamás diré nada." El chico muerto de miedo, se arrodilló frente a Arthur y a punto estuvo de tomar sus manos y besarlas, pidiendo clemencia. Pero no lo hizo, ya lo había estropeado todo demasiado como para cometer un nuevo fallo más.

"Se que eres el único de los sirvientes que lo sabe." Dijo pensando que Gwen jamás les traicionaría. "Así que si escucho alguna palabra por el reino sobre lo que viste y si esas habladurías perjudican a Merlin, iré a buscarte y me encargaré de acabar contigo personalmente."

"Si señor." La voz del chico se quebró antes de terminar de hablar. "Si no ordena nada más el señor." Concluyó con la cabeza todavía baja.

Cuando Arthur le dijo que podía retirarse, el chico no tardó en empezar a correr, marchándose a su casa, sin mirar atrás, sin esperar a dar la vuelta a la esquina, simplemente, aterrado salió corriendo.

El príncipe sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza idea de que algo horrible le ocurriera a Merlin por su culpa. Sabía lo facilidad con la que se extendían rumores por un lugar como Camelot; pero no quería ni pensar lo que pasaría con algo como eso, que ni siquiera era un rumor, sino algo que estaba pasando bajo el mismísimo techo del castillo de Uther Pendragon.

Con eso en su cabeza, Arthur volvió de nuevo a los aposentos, esperando que Merlin se hubiera quedado dormido, pues estaba agotado, llevaba casi dos días tratando de recuperar el movimiento en sus piernas, que apenas había podido descansar unas pocas horas por las noches.

Sin embargo, lo que desde luego no esperaba, era encontrarlo de pie, tambaleante como un niño que daba sus primeros pasos. Merlin no se dio cuenta que el príncipe había entrado, que estaba apoyado en la puerta, mirándole con media sonrisa en los labios, pero atento no fuera a perder el equilibrio y socorrerle antes de que cayera al suelo.

Merlin suspiró, levantarse no había sido nada fácil, sobretodo porque había pasado unos días sin notar la piernas y ahora duda que fueran a ser capaces de sostener todo su peso. Pero lo hicieron, a duras penas pero pudo quedar de pie, ahora lo difícil y lo que la parecía casi imposible, era dar un paso adelante por si mismo.

"Siempre tienes que hacer las cosas por ti mismo ¿verdad Merlin?"

El muchacho, sorprendido por la voz a punto estuvo de caer al suelo al perder el control sobre su cuerpo, pero Arthur estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba y pudo sostenerlo con ambos brazos. Merlin exhaló un suspiro de impotencia, al sentir que perdía de nuevo el equilibrio.

"Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a hacer esto. Te habría ayudado."

"No quería que me vieras fracasar otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces has intentado que me moviera y las piernas no me reaccionaban? No quería defraudarte otra vez." Merlin bajó la cabeza, sabía que aquellos últimos días, habían sido duros tanto para Arthur como para él; incluso para el príncipe podría haber sido peor pues Merlin sabía que se sentía terriblemente culpable.

Tal vez fuera por el agotamiento, tal vez por los nervios o tal vez por la necesidad apabullante de hacer las cosas bien por Arthur, Merlin volvió a notar que las piernas dejaban de ser algo útil en su cuerpo. Quedaron inertes y todo su cuerpo tan solo era sostenido por los brazos de Arthur.

Por eso, comenzó a llorar, no quería hacerlo, no quería perder la tranquilidad que hasta ese momento había conseguido controlar. Pero las lágrimas habían llegado a sus ojos y los habían arrasado como un manantial que comenzaba a brotar de repente.

"Merlin…"

"Lo siento, lo intento, te aseguro que intento ser fuerte, pero cuando pierdo esa seguridad, esa serenidad, no soy capaz de controlarme y pierdo también el poco control que tengo sobre mi cuerpo."

"¿Eres capaz de controlar tus piernas con magia?"

Merlin se puso tenso, ahora que Arthur sabía su secreto, apenas habían hablado de lo que significaba su magia o como la usaba. Simplemente había preferido no saber como lo hacía. Pero ahora por primera vez desde que habían decidido estar juntos, Arthur hacía esa pregunta para la que Merlin no estaba preparado. Le miró a los ojos, mientras Arthur le llevaba a la cama.

"Lo siento no debería haber preguntado."

Le ayudó a sentarse en la cama, se agachó y cogió una de las piernas del joven mago para dejarla sobre la cama, sin embargo la mano de Merlin sobre su cabeza, enredándose sobre su cabello, le hizo levantar la mirada. Le vio sonreír cariñosamente y acercarse a él. Le acarició el rostro y le hizo acercarse a él. Le dio un beso en los labios y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos.

"¿Estás bien?" Arthur le escuchó sollozar y enterrar la cabeza contra su hombro y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, como si se tratara de gelatina. "Merlin estoy contigo, todo va a salir bien."

"Siempre y cuando tu padre me mate primero por tenerte embrujado o algo peor."

Merlin estaba aterrado, al igual que Arthur, solo que el príncipe conseguía esconder sus peores temores. Lo abrazó con más fuerza todavía y le beso el cuello con cuidado como si temiera romperle.

"Deberíamos dejar lo nuestro por un tiempo, hasta estar seguros que tu padre no sospecha." Merlin casi consiguió ahogar a Arthur rodeando con más fuerza todavía su cuello. "Uther se pondría furioso si se entera de esto y con suerte a mi tan solo me hará arder en la hoguera por brujo."

"Merlin te lo dije ya hace días. No voy a permitir que nadie te ponga una mano encima y mucho menos mi padre. Además no lo sabe y por el sirviente que nos ha visto no me preocuparía, no creo que diga nada si tiene aprecio a su vida."

"¿Le has amenazad?" Dijo Merlin mostrando por fin un poco de alivio en su voz. "¿Le has amenazado por protegerme a mi?"

"¿Crees que amenazaría a mis sirvientes por cosas más banales?" Merlin separó el rostro de Arthur por fin y le miró a los ojos, con sus mejillas enrojecidas por las lágrimas derramadas. Sonreía, justo lo que el príncipe quería ver, la sonrisa de su joven amante y los ojos azules que brillaban con la luz del sol. "No quiero ser un ogro con mis sirvientes. ¿Soy un ogro contigo?"

"Más podría llamarte mi ángel de la guarda, con todas las veces que me has salvado al vida. ¿podemos salir de aquí? Empiezan agobiarme estas cuatro paredes."

"Claro, vamos te llevaré." Arthur estaba a punto de cogerlo en brazos cuando Merlin le detuvo. "¿Va todo bien? Si estás cansado y prefieres quedarte, estaré aquí contigo, mi padre no me necesita."

"Quiere que me ayudes a levantarme."

Arthur abrió los ojos de par en par.

"Estás muy débil y si pretendes usar tu magia, deberías reservarla."

"No quiero usar magia, al menos no la de la religión antigua, tal vez la magia… de lo que siento por ti me ayude." Sonrió ruborizado y miró directamente a Arthur, al mismo tiempo que alargó las manos. "¿Me ayudarás?"

Lentamente Arthur tiró de él y con un gran esfuerzo, Merlin se puso otra vez en pie. No dio ni un paso, nada simplemente se quedó ahí de pie, con las manos de Arthur rodeando su cintura. Lo sujetaba con firmeza, la suficiente para que Merlin moviera sus inseguras piernas. Sonrió, lo estaba haciendo, se estaba moviendo por si mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

Una caricia en la mejilla despertó a Merlin. No recordaba cuando se había quedado dormido, pues no había hecho más que pensar en lo que ocurriría si aquel sirviente le contaba a alguien lo que había visto. Sin duda, Uther le mataría o en el mejor de los casos lo desterraría del reino; pero en su estado, sin apenas poder andar, no llegaría muy lejos. Arthur también se acostó pronto, con la excusa de que estaba agotado, aunque Merlin sabía que la realidad era, estar simplemente a su lado.

Se acostó a su lado y en seguida rodeó su cuerpo.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Le susurró en el silencio de la noche. Antes de escuchar su respuesta, Arthur le besó en la mejilla y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro. "No te preocupes, ese sirviente no creo que se atreva a hablar con nadie."

"¿Y si lo hace? Arthur tengo miedo. Se que tu me protegerías siempre, pero ¿Qué pasaría si tu padre se entera? Me matará y lo sabes." Arthur apretó con fuerza su cuerpo, pues era la única forma que conocía de hacerle sentir bien. "No quiero causarte ningún problema con tu padre. Si por mi culpa…"

"Tu no tienes la culpa de nada y lo sabes. Te quiero y eso es lo que único que me importa. Algún día, mi padre comprenderá que puedo ser rey de Camelot y al mismo tiempo estar contigo."

Merlin se dio la vuelta, todavía le pesaban las piernas, a pesar de que había conseguido ser capaz de moverlas, todavía las sentía demasiado inservibles. Acarició la mejilla del príncipe y sonrió con tristeza. Arthur lo hacía todo fácil, hacía que todo pareciera simple, que su situación pareciera la más normal del mundo, cuando en realidad aquello podía llevarles a pasarlo muy mal.

"¿Y que hay de los niños? Tarde o temprano tu padre querrá que te cases con alguna noble para tener niños juntos, para tener al nuevo heredero al trono de Camelot y eso por mucho que te quiera y por mucha magia que tenga, no es algo que te pueda ofrecer."

Arthur sonrió abiertamente; Merlin siempre se estaba preocupando por él, aunque fuera el muchacho el que más problemas tenía, aunque las cosas estuvieran más difíciles para Merlin, Arthur siempre estaba en su mente.

Ni siquiera había pensado en lo niños, no había pensado en casarse con nadie, por lo que mucho menos se había se había preocupado de su descendencia. Desde que se había dado cuenta o había aceptado sus sentimientos por Merlin, Arthur había olvidado que tendría que encontrar una noble con la que contraer matrimonio; pero algo era cierto, su padre no iba a esperar tanto tiempo; sobretodo por lo que se refería al futuro rey de Camelot.

"¿Qué pasará entonces? ¿Qué pasará cuando no podamos tener hijos? ¿Cuándo no puedas casarte conmigo?"

"¿Confías en mi?" Arthur le miró fijamente a los ojos, clavo su mirada azul en Merlin y cogió sus manos.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante un momento, como si decir algo pudiera romper un momento maravilloso, como si un segundo más tarde, todo fuera a ser distinto para ellos.

Merlin no tenía que contestar, no era necesario para que Arthur supiera la respuesta, pero aún así, el joven mago tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ser completamente sincero con él, tenía que darle las gracias por guardar su secreto, por no ir corriendo a su padre y decirle que tenía magia y sobretodo por amarle tal cual era, sin pedirle nada más a cambio, sin necesidad de obligarle a ser de otra forma; simplemente Arthur le amaba.

"Sabes que siempre confiaré en ti, pase lo que pase. Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos, como para temer que pueda ocurrirme algo mientras estoy contigo. Es sólo que tengo miedo por lo que pueda hacer o decir tu padre."

"Deja que yo me encargue de mi padre, tu solo preocúpate por descansar. ¿Te parece bien?"

Como toda respuesta, Merlin rodeó el cuello del príncipe con ambas manos y le besó en los labios. Le gustaba el sabor de aquellos labios, aquella boca que siempre le hacía suspirar, sentir mil emociones que nunca había creído posibles sentir. Le gustaba sentir los brazos de Arthur a su alrededor, era mucho más fuerte que él, gracias a los años de entrenamiento. Le apretaba siempre con fuerza, pero no tanta como para hacerle daño, sino para hacerle sentir seguro, estrechándole contra él y de vez en cuando diciéndole al oído que todo iba a salir bien.

De esa forma, igual que las noches anteriores y sin darse cuenta, Merlin se quedó dormido, apoyado sobre su pecho escuchando el latido de su corazón.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Morgana escuchaba la conversación. Siempre se había preguntado si Merlin podría servirle de algo o si su amistad con Arthur no sería más que algo molesto para ella. Ahora se daba cuenta, que había estado muy equivocada, que lo que Merlin sentía por su señor, no era una simple amistad, no se trataba de arriesgar sin más su vida por él; sino que se trataba de absoluto y verdadero amor.

La bruja sonrió con maldad, aquello era mucho mejor de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. No se trataba de obligar a Merlin a hacer algo para que sus planes salieran como ella, sino que el secreto estaba en hacer daño a Merlin, usarlo a él como cebo para conseguir que Arthur hiciera lo que tenía planeado. Siempre había soñado con tener Camelot a sus pies, ahora después de aquel repentino descubrimiento, podía tener al mismísimo heredero al trono a sus pies. Aquello iba a ser realmente interesante.

Al despertar, Merlin se sentía cansado, como si hubiera estado corriendo por el bosque durante horas. Suspiró con fuerza, pero se quedó ahí, notando la mano de Arthur recorriendo su mejilla y su cuerpo.

"Estás ardiendo, ¿te encuentras bien?" Arthur sonaba realmente preocupado. Merlin se dio la vuelta, aunque ese simple movimiento, pareció el más difícil que hubiera hecho en toda su vida. "¿Merlin?"

"No lo se, tal vez las heridas de la espalda…"

"Dijiste que se habían curado." Arthur le tocó de nuevo la mejilla, para asegurarse que era cierto. Si, estaba ardiendo, tenía fiebre, puso sus labios sobre la frente del muchacho y le dio un beso. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que todavía tenías las heridas de la espalda?"

"No quería molestarte, supuse que ya tenías bastante teniendo que cuidar de mi, como para encima preocuparte por algo así. además, seguro que no es nada y en cuanto a la fiebre…"

"¿De verdad crees que vas a conseguir hacerme creer que todo está bien? Tienes fiebre y un aspecto horrible. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

Hasta se momento, no se había parado a pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Había tenido unas pesadillas horribles, algo que no había sido capaz de averiguar de lo que se trataba. Había visto a Morgana, junto con otra persona entrando en la habitación y las había visto hacer algo, pero se había vuelto a quedar dormido o se había despertado, no estaba seguro si se trataba de un sueño o de la realidad; ahora se preguntaba si aquel sueño no habría pasado en realidad y si así era, ¿que quería Morgana de él?

Intentó incorporarse, aunque no pudo hacerlo sin protestar, por el dolor. La espalda le ardía y cada movimiento era como recibir cincuenta latigazos. Cayó de nuevo, aunque los brazos de Arthur lo recogieron.

"Déjame mirar como llevas esas heridas."

"Están bien, de verdad, no es necesario; estoy bien seguro que no es…" En cuanto Arthur llevó su mano hasta la espalda del joven mago, Merlin protestó y tuvo que morderse el labio para evitar gritar, hasta hacerse sangre.

Su cuerpo temblaba, todo él se estremeció a causa del dolor.

"Merlin."

Los ojos del sirviente se habían cubierto de lágrimas y tuvo que apartar la mirada hasta la ventana para no comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. La mano de Arthur sobre su hombro le hizo sentir todavía peor, pero no dijo nada, el dolor en todo su cuerpo era casi insoportable.

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Las heridas estaban bien, te estabas recurando. ¿Quién te ha hecho algo así?" Merlin no dijo nada, se sentía avergonzado a la vez que muerto de miedo. No quería poner al príncipe en peligro si realmente había Morgana, con su magia, la que le había hecho algo malo. "¿Es cosa de magia verdad? No te preocupes, se que tu magia no es nada malo, pero si alguien ha usado magia contra ti, quiero que me lo digas."

"No estoy seguro."

Arthur tomó el cuerpo de su compañero y le hizo darse la vuelta muy lentamente. Levantó su camisa y observó las heridas de la espalda. Estaban mucho peor de cómo las había visto en un principio y aquello tan sólo podía ser cosa de magia.

"¿Quién lo ha hecho? ¿Le viste? ¿Viste algo sospechoso anoche?"

Tenía tantas ganas de decir que había sido Morgana, que le estaba usando para hacerle daño a arthur y tal vez así conseguir llevar a cabo sus propósitos. Pero no lo hizo, no dijo nada al respecto, porque conocía perfectamente a Arthur y sabía de lo que era capaz con tal de ayudarle, incluyendo, arriesgar su propia vida si era necesario.

Por eso, guardó silencio, agarrando con fuerza las ropas de la cama mientras Arthur comprobaba el estado de las heridas.

"Merlin, por favor, dime que es lo que te ha ocurrido, quien te ha hecho esto."

"Ya te he dicho que no estoy seguro." La voz se le quebró, odiaba mentir a Arthur, sobretodo cuando estaba totalmente seguro que el príncipe sabía que lo estaba haciendo. "No se… creo que fue todo un sueño, vi gente, pero pude ver sus rostros, estaba oscuro y alguien entró en la habitación." Tal vez, después de todo, hubiera una forma de no mentir completamente sobre lo ocurrido. Tal vez si no nombraba a Morgana…

"¿Alguien entró aquí?"

"No lo se." Notaba que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pues el dolor era casi insoportable. Las lagrimas habían comenzado a brotarle de los ojos y por más que luchaba contra sus sentimientos, lo estaba pasando demasiado mal como para contenerse por más tiempo. "Arthur, por favor."

El príncipe se deslizó hasta su lado, se arrodilló en el suelo y le sonrió, tratando mantener oculto el miedo por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su sirviente. Cogió su mano y esperó a que Merlin recobrara el aliento.

"¿Podrías traer a Gaius?"

"No quiero dejarte solo." Le acarició la frente, completamente llena de sudor.

"Lo se, pero Gaius sabrá que hacer." Estaba seguro de ello, aunque no quería que Arthur estuviera lejos de él. apretó su mano con fuerza, intentando mostrarse todo lo seguro que podía. "Vamos, ve, estaré bien."

"¿Estás seguro?"

Asintió, de nuevo se trataba de una mentira, tal vez peor que las anteriores, porque en realidad estaba completamente aterrado. Pero no dijo nada, no hizo nada hasta que le príncipe se hubo marchado, entonces comenzó a llorar. Nunca había sentido un dolor así y ya no lo podía soportar.

"Merlin, ¿te encuentras bien?" Escuchó asustado la voz de Morgana cuando esta entró en el cuarto. "¿Qué es lo que te ha ocurrido? La bruja no intentaba sonar preocupada ni mucho menos, pues le divertía mucho ver el sufrimiento de uno de sus mayores enemigos.

"Vete de aquí."

"Sólo venía porque estaba preocupada por ti." La bruja se acercó un poco más a la cama, a sabiendas de que Merlin no podría hacer nada para detenerla. "Aunque si te soy sincera, también venía a darte un mensaje."

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Si te metes en medio de mis planes, te mataré. Esto no es más que un juego de niños para mi, las heridas de tu espalda, no son más que un pequeño entretenimiento y si no quieres que a tu querido Arthur le pase algo todavía mucho peor, te aconsejo que no hagas nada contra mi."

"No he hecho nada."

"¡Me envenenaste! ¡Intentaste matarme!"

Morgana extendió la mano y un tremendo calor comenzó a posarse sobre la espalda de Merlin, presionándole, casi obligándole a gritar. Pero no lo haría, no le daría esa satisfacción a la bruja. Volvió a morderse el labio, con fuerza, se hizo daño y protestó, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez, pues el dolor que Morgana le estaba causando, era mucho peor el que su cuerpo podía aguantar.

Morgana se acercó a él, se arrodilló hasta mirarle a los ojos y sonrió, tomó su rostro en la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

"Aunque no te lo creas, no quiero hacerte daño, no eres más que un aprendiz de brujo y no tienes nada que hacer contra nosotros. Pero si no quieres que Arthur sufra ningún mal, no vuelvas a interferir en mis asuntos. Te aseguro que matar a ese maldito niñato no sería un gran problema para mi."

"¿Sabes…"

"¿Qué, lo tuyo con Arthur? ¿Acaso no has visto como te mira? NO sabe esconoderlo, pero tiene suerte que Uther esté más preocupado por su reino que por su hijo. Así que te lo digo en serio Merlin, si tratas de hacerme algo me lo pagarás y verás sufrir a Arthur más de lo que ha sufrido en toda su vida."

"Morgana, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

La bruja se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Arthur, su aspecto era agotado, pero tranquilo ahora que traía consigo a Gaius.

"Sólo venía a ver como estaba Merlin. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, ya sabes, no tienes más que pedírmelo."

Se despidió de Arthur y solo entonces, Merlin dejó de lado parte de la tensión que controlaba su cuerpo. El príncipe volvió a su lado, tal y como él quería, tal vez no pudiera protegerlo, no en su estado, pero al menos estaba con él.

Merlin cerró los ojos, quería dormir, pues el dolor había terminado con sus últimas fuerzas. Escuchó a Gaius decir algo, pero no fue capaz de comprender lo que era. No le importaba, el médico podría ayudarle y mientras Arthur estuviera a su lado, todo estaría bien.


	10. Chapter 10

"Gaius, se sincero ¿Cómo está?"

Pese a no haber dormido apenas en toda la noche, Arthur se encontraba bien. El sufrimiento de Merlin y saber que no podía hacer nada por ayudarle, pues al fin y al cabo se trataba de algún tipo de magia, estaba acabando con él.

El médico le miró, después de todo, el príncipe era como un hijo para él, lo había visto nacer y había estado con él siempre que había sido necesario. Por eso, ahora sabía lo que le ocurría, por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo y hacerse el fuerte, las bolsas bajo sus ojos y el cansancio que rodeaba a todo su cuerpo, era algo que no se podía esconder así como así. Tampoco podía esconder la preocupación por Merlin, que ya no era tan sólo un sirviente para él.

"La verdad, señor no sabría que decir."

"Se trata de magia ¿verdad?" La sola idea de no poder combatir contra el daño producido al hombre al que quería le desgarraba el corazón, pero luchó por mantenerse firme.

"Eso me temo señor."

"Pero tu has luchado contra la magia, tienes que poder hacer algo."

Sin darse cuenta, Arthur cogió el brazo del médico y lo apretó con fuerza. No se trataba de una amenaza ni nada parecido, tan sólo una petición desesperada.

"Me gustaría, de verdad señor que deseo poder ayudar a Merlin, pero esta magia es muy fuerte. Aunque si mi instinto no me falla, creo que se trata más bien de un hechizo temporal, algo que se irá solo."

"¿Y cuando ocurrirá eso?"

Arthur se volvió hacia Merlin, llevaba casi un día entero durmiendo por culpa de la herida que había consumido la mayor parte de sus fuerzas. Sin duda, el muchacho estaba luchando por resistir. Sonrió, pues por muchas veces que le hubiera dicho que era un blando o que no estaba preparado para el combate, lo cierto era que Merlin era todo un luchador, tal vez más que él.

Se sentó a su lado en la cama y le rozó la mejilla con el dorso de la mano, lo escuchó suspirar como si de un animalillo se tratara y se mordió el labio para obligarse a no llorar, no por vergüenza o pudor, si no porque debía mantenerse fuerte.

"Es difícil de decir señor. Cuando se trata de hechizos temporales, pueden tener una fecha límite o un acontecimiento o tal vez el momento que el brujo elija para terminarlos, no algo que nosotros podamos evitar."

"¿Entonces si encontramos al brujo que lo ha hecho, podemos obligarle a que termine el hechizo?"

"En principio sería posible."

Merlin se había dormido en sus brazos nada más hablar con Gaius y volver a la habitación. Las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, las había gastado diciéndole que no se enfrentara a quien le había hecho aquello; que era demasiado peligroso. Le había mirado con sus ojos azules, llenos de rabia, como si hubiera algo que deseara decirle pero no fuera capaz de hacerlo. Había cerrado los ojos un momento y desde entonces ya no había vuelto en si.

Si al menos le hubiera dicho quien le había hecho aquello.

"¿Cómo le encuentro?"

"¿A que se refiere seño?"

Arthur se volvió hacia el médico, con dureza, sin querer culparle de nada; pero lo cierto era que necesitaba que alguien pagara por lo que le había ocurrido al joven mago. Ya le había costado unos días aceptar la idea que Merlin era brujo, que usaba la magia; pero había terminado por comprender que en el caso de su amante, tan sólo la usaba para hacer daño a nadie.

Pero no todo el mundo era como él, no todos los brujos que se había encontrado en su vida eran como Merlin y ahora mismo tenía la prueba delante de él.

"Al brujo, dime que hay alguna forma, algún hechizo para encontrarle."

"Lo hay señor, pero para eso necesitamos saber de quien se trata y tan sólo Merlin lo sabe."

"Si, tienes razón." Arthur se arrodilló junto a la cama y volvió a tomar la mano de Merlin entre las suyas. Tal vez no lo sintiera, tal vez la fiebre lo mantenía alejado de cualquier sensación del mundo real o incluso, tal vez estaba delirando. Pero era todo lo que Arthur podía hacer; su sentimiento de impotencia, casi no le dejaba respirar, pues ya no tenía ideas, ya no sabía lo que podía hacer. "Gracias Gaius, ya has hecho todo lo que has podido. Ahora es Merlin el que tiene que luchar."

"Señor…"

Le había costado creer que Arthur realmente estuviera enamorado de Merlin. Lo había visto con tantas chicas y jamás había tenido una relación formal. Había temido, además, que si se enteraba de la magia del muchacho, podría actuar igual que Uther, Merlin podría acabar en la hoguera.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no había sido así. Merlin estaba bien, hasta ese mismo día, Arthur estaba cuidando de él, le protegía y también protegía su secreto. Arthur estaba enamorado, no lo había dicho en voz alta, pero era cierto, estaba enamorado de Merlin y le quería con locura.

Hacía días que lo sabía, pero ahora lo veía con sus propios ojos, podía ver el dolor en la mirada del príncipe, su incapacidad para hacer nada y la desesperación por la sola idea de perder a su joven amante.

"Hay una posibilidad señor. Pero es muy peligrosa, sobretodo para alguien que no dispone de magia como usted."

Esperanza. Eso es lo que Gaius vio en la mirada de Arthur, que se había vuelto hacia él, sin soltar ni por un segundo la mano de Merlin de entre las suyas. Si realmente había una posibilidad, por remota que fuera de ayudar a Merlin, no la iba a desperdiciar.

"Me da igual no tener poderes. Ya me he enfrentado a muchos brujos. No me va a dar miedo uno más, que tiene que jugar con Merlin para hacerme daño a mi." Tenía miedo, no lo iba a negar, sabía que había brujos y magos muy poderosos, pero no quería pensar en eso, no lo iba a hacer, no cuando Merlin le necesitaba. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?"

"Tendrá que entrar en la mente de Merlin. Se trata de un conjuro muy complejo que le permitirá entrar en sus pensamientos, en todos ellos, no habrá barreras, ni secretos. Merlin será como un libro abierto y así podrá averiguar quien le hizo esto, por mucho que él no se lo quiera decir."

Arthur se estremeció; no le hacía gracia conocer todos los secretos de Merlin, no porque no quisiera saberlos, sino porque sabía que había cosas que el muchacho no había querido contarle todavía o no había sido capaz de hacerlo. Si entraba en su mente, si descubría algo… pero no quiso pensar en eso. Que más daba lo que descubriera si Merlin terminaba muerto; no habría secretos que importaran entonces.

"Dime lo que tengo que hacer."

"Señor."

"Gaius, se que Merlin significa mucho para ti, es como tu hijo y le quieres. Así que sabes porque tengo que hacer esto."

Desde la cama, Merlin comenzó a murmurar algo y débilmente abrió los ojos, levantó la mano y cogió la de Arthur para tirar de él y acercarle a él.

"No lo hagas."

"¿Nos has estado escuchando?" Arthur le acarició el cabello, sudoroso por la fiebre y sonrió, pese a que era lo último que deseaba hacer en ese momento. "Pensaba que estabas durmiendo, tienes que descansar."

"Arthur no lo hagas. Esto pasará solo, ya lo verás."

Su mirada borrosa, apenas era capaz de enfocar el rostro de Arthur, pero quería verlo, tenía que verlo, tenía que saber que el príncipe no estaba tan asustado como él, que todo estaba bien. Intentó levantarse, para acercarse a él, pero su cuerpo pesaba demasiado, más de lo que él mismo podía soportar.

"Merlin, sabes que tengo que hacerlo."

"No, no, por favor Arthur no lo hagas." Comenzó a sollozar el joven mago, pero las caricias de Arthur en su mejilla hicieron que se relajara un poco. "Es muy peligroso, si ella se entera..." Se cayó de golpe, lo había dicho, había decidido guardar el secreto, no decirle nunca que era Morgana la que le estaba haciendo eso, porque entonces también estaría poniendo en peligro a Arthur.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?"

Merlin volvió la mirada hacia la ventana, ya había dicho demasiado, no iba a decir nada más. le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía que la fiebre subía pero no le importaba, se había prometido proteger a Arthur hacía mucho tiempo y así lo iba a seguir haciendo.

"Merlin por favor, tienes que decírmelo, porque no voy a dejarte morir así como así." Sin embargo el joven brujo no le miró, se le rasgaron los ojos por las lágrimas por saber lo mal que lo estaba pasando Arthur, pero no iba a decir nada más. "Gaius, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para entrar en su mente."

"¡No!" Merlin se incorporó, por un momento el dolor había pasado completamente, incluso sentía que alguna de las heridas de la espalda acababan de abrir y la sangre brotaba en pequeños hilillos por algunas de ellas, pero no dijo nada. "Arthur, no, Gaius no se lo permitas."

Intentó no dar importancia a que empezaba a tener la vista borrosa y que respirar se había difícil, no dijo nada cuando sus manos comenzaron a temblarle y apenas podía mantenerse derecho.

El médico miró al muchacho, que para él era como el hijo que nunca había tenido. Sabía que el cerebro le decía que no lo hiciera que si permitía que Arthur entrara en la mente de Merlin, descubriría demasiadas cosas; pero al mismo tiempo, su corazón no podía permitir que el chico sufriera por culpa de Morgana.

"Esta bien."

"No…"

Merlin no pudo decir más, pues las pocas fuerzas con las que contaba, desaparecieron definitivamente y como si de un muñeco roto se tratara, cayó sobre la cama inconsciente. Arthur corrió de nuevo hasta él y lo arropó entre sus brazos, pero no reaccionó. El príncipe miró a Gaius, ahora si que ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna duda de lo que tenían que hacer.

"Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer."


	11. Chapter 11

Gaius no se sentía tranquilo mirando un libro de magia delante de Arthur. estaba claro que el príncipe estaba enamorado de Merlin, no tenía ninguna duda de eso, pero después de todo, seguía siendo el hijo de Uther y el rey le había educado para que odiara la magia y todo lo que tenía que ver con el mundo antiguo. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía dejar de pensar que le estaba revelando su secreto mejor guardado.

Sin embargo, Arthur estaba allí, mirándole en silencio, nervioso, no lo podía ocultar, pero sin meterle prisa, sin decir nada, simplemente esperando que pudiera encontrar la forma de ayudar a Merlin y poder así, salvar la vida del hombre del que estaba enamorado.

"Es un hechizo complicado y conlleva riesgos." Dijo por fin el médico.

"No me importa." Arthur miro a Merlin, el muchacho se había quedado dormido por el dolor y la fiebre que he le había subido rápidamente. "Después de todo, lo que le ha ocurrido, es por mi culpa."

"No diga eso señor."

"Es cierto, Merlin lleva todo este tiempo, desde que entró a mi servicio protegiéndome. Yo en cambio tan sólo he estado burlándome de él y aprovechándome, como si… Cuando vino a rescatarme frente a esa criatura, no dudo, le miré un momento a los ojos y me di cuenta que no había miedo en ellos. Todavía no se lo he podido agradecer como se merece."

La mano de Gaius se puso sobre su hombro tenso.

"Si lo hace por enmendar sus errores, señor…"

"Lo hago porque le quiero. Merlin me necesita, como tantas otras veces, sin saberlo, le necesité yo a él. Es hora de devolverle todo este tiempo."

Gaius no contestó y volvió a su trabajo con la poción. Tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios, pero llevaría un rato hacerlo. Además, tenía que hacerlo bien, tenía que ser exacto y acertar en todas las cantidades o de lo contrario podría ser fatal, tanto para Merlin, como para Arthur.

"Tengo que ir en busca dos una hierba que necesito para terminar la pocima, si quiere, señor…"

"Me quedaré con él, vete tranquilo, le cuidaré. Si encuentras a mi padre, dile que estoy… que estoy entrenando con mis caballeros. Han llegado unos cuantos nuevos y tengo que ponerlos al día."

"Muy bien, volveré en un rato."

Arthur ya no le estaba haciendo caso, en realidad, apenas le había prestado atención en todo el rato, pues todo él estaba pendiente de Merlin. Sostuvo la mano del joven mago entre las suyas. La beso, con la esperanza de que, en sus sueños pudiera sentirlo a su lado.

Gaius se había marchado, todo estaba en silencio y tan sólo se escuchaba la respiración de Merlin, lenta, relajada, tal vez demasiado. Arthur le acarició la mejilla y sonrió débilmente. Observó aquel rostro. Durante mucho tiempo no había pensado en él, como nada más que su sirviente; no había pensado que fuera atractivo, no se había fijado en sus ojos azules, en su sonrisa, en sus mejillas; Merlin no era casi ni siquiera un amigo. Pero ahora todo había cambiado.

"Lo siento." No esperaba respuesta, aunque su corazón hubiera deseado verle abrir los ojos y escucharle decir que todo estaba bien. "Lo siento tanto. Soy el príncipe, soy el primer caballero a las órdenes de mi padre, yo debería haberte salvado al vida a ti, yo debería estar tumbado ahí y no tu."

"No… no es cierto."

"¿Merlin?"

"No soy tan débil como tu crees." Una débil y minúscula sonrisa apareció en los labios del mago, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos azules se abrían por fin. Apretó la mano de Arthur. "Tal vez no haya estado en tantas batallas como tu…"

"Shhh, no hables y descansa."

"No hagas el hechizo." Merlin apretó con más fuerza la mano del príncipe.

"¿Y hago, dejo que te mueras sin luchar? Me conoces demasiado bien como para saber que jamás haré algo así. Además, ¿Por qué tienes miedo que entré en tus pensamientos? Espero que no tengas un novio escondido por ahí y temas que lo descubra."

Los dos sonrieron, Arthur se acercó a su amigo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"No es eso."

"¿Entonces?" Solo quiero cuidar de ti. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?"

"No se trata de mi." Deseaba tanto decírselo, ser sincero y hacerle ver quien era realmente Morgana y de todo lo que era capaz. Pero eso le destrozaría, no podía soltarle sin más, que la persona a la que había considerado como una hermana durante toda su vida, era la que le quería destruír.

"¿Entonces?"

"No me hagas esto por favor."

"¿Hacerte el que? Merlin, no se porque no quieres que te ayude. ¿Y sabes que? Me duele." Merlin abrió los ojos de par en par, sin decir nada al respecto. "Lo siento pero es cierto. Me duele verte así y que no me dejes ayudarte. Te quiero ¿sabes? Creo que nunca he sentido nada parecido por ninguna otra persona y me hace daño ver como te dejas lastimar sin saber porque."

Unas diminutas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Merlin. No quería llorar, no quería demostrar como estaba sufrimiento; se había prometido proteger a Arthur a toda costa y eso significaba mantener el secreto sobre Morgana, por mucho daño que le hiciera la bruja, por muy duro que fuera aquello, tenía que resistir. Por eso, llorar no era una buena solución.

"Merlin…" El príncipe besó los labios tibios de Merlin una vez más, dejó que los segundos pasaran mientras besaba aquella boca que tanto le gustaba ahora. Se recostó junto a él, al sentir sus manos frías sobre su cuerpo y lo abrazó cariñosamente. "Confía en mi, créeme cuando te digo que eres todo lo que necesito en este mundo para ser feliz. Si lo que te preocupa es lo que diga mi padre, que te pueda hacer algo, te aseguro que no te tocará, te lo dije y te lo repito, por mucho que sea el rey no te hará nada, no lo permitiría jamás."

"Lo se."

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Arthur, entre sus brazos siempre se sentía protegido, su corazón le decía que no podía ocurrirle nada malo, pero al mismo tiempo, su mente, su parte racional, le recordaba, que Morgana podría hacerles mucho daño, más del que Arthur podría creer jamás.

"Entonces…"

"Tienes que confiar mi." Arthur se echó a reír, incluso unas pocas lágrimas saltaron de sus ojos. Lo necesitaba de verdad, ya eran demasiadas horas de preocupación. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he dicho?"

"Quieres con confie en ti. Merlin, tienes fiebre, estás enfermo y no me dejas que te ayude. No puedes pedirme que confíe en ti, cuando estoy seguro que puedo ayudarte. No puedo lo siento."

"Arthur."

"No lo siento, pero no lo comprendo."

Arthur se incorporó, no podía ver como su compañero se hacía daño, sin él llegar a comprenderlo, tenía que salir de allí, aunque no fuera más que por cinco minutos, despejar sus ideas y volver para convencerle una vez más.

El joven mago se lanzó a sus brazos, le apretó con fuerza y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho una vez más. Las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus mejillas. Tenía tanto guardado, había tanto que el príncipe no sabía. Ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar, como se lo podía contar. Pero estaba desesperado, no podía perder a Arthur ahora y sin darse cuenta se dejó llevar por los nervios que llevaba días guardando.

"NO me dejes, no te vayas. Te necesito, no puedo hacer esto solo."

"¿Hacer el que? Por favor Merlin, dímelo, déjame que te ayude, estoy deseando estar a tu lado, apoyarte y conseguir todo lo que necesites. Por favor, Merlin."

El príncipe tomó el rostro de su amigo entre las manos, lo miró, observó sus mejillas enrojecidas por las lágrimas, sus labios entreabiertos por lo que quería decir pero no se atrevía. Todo él era un desastre emocional. Le besó la frente, las mejillas, la nariz, con lo que le hizo sonreír, como si de un niño se tratara y finalmente le besó los labios, de la forma más cariñosa que se le ocurrió.

"Arthur…"

"No quiero saberlo."

Tomó a Merlin en sus brazos y lo tumbó lentamente en la cama otra vez.

"Pero…"

"He dicho que no quiero saberlo. Me da igual lo que me digas, porque no te voy a hacer caso. da igual que me digas que lo haces por mi, por ayudarme, por cuidarme, por lo que sea. Merlin, me da igual. Porque si crees que eres testarudo, te puedo asegurar que no me conoces." Sonrió, le dio un beso en los labios una vez más y se sentó en la cama. "Pero en algo tienes razón, no me voy a mover de aquí, no hasta que estés recuperado, cueste lo que cueste."

"No quiero hacerte daño."

"Tu nunca lo harías. Así que vamos, duerme un poco, Gaius está al caer y cuando esté lista la pócima o lo que esté preparado… Cierra los ojos." Arthur comenzó a masajear sus sienes. "Vamos, deja yo cuide de ti un poco ahora, por todo lo que has hecho por mi." Continuó con su masaje, con una mano y con la otra hizo lo mismo en su vientre.

Merlin suspiró y el príncipe sonrió, acostándose una vez más junto a él. Le susurró al oído durante varios minutos palabras de amor, todo lo que por vergüenza o por miedo a que se riera de él, nunca le había dicho. Un te quiero, salió de sus labios, seguido de un siempre estaré a tu lado, terminando con un amor verdadero. Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó el mago antes de dormirse arropado por los brazos de Arthur.


	12. Chapter 12

Gaius regresó dos horas más tarde. Había tenido que ir en busca de unas hierbas que no eran nada fáciles de encontrar en los alrededores del reino. Eso le había dado tiempo a Arthur para pensar mientras Merlin dormía. No se movió de su lado en ningún momento, cuando su compañero se había quedado dormido, Arthur le había abrazado y le había prometido que no se movería de su lado, que no le dejaría.

Lo había cumplido, observándole en todo momento, sus ojos azules puestos en el rostro del joven brujo, más pálido de lo normal. Le acarició el cabello, esperando que eso le hiciera sentir mejor, aunque no estaba seguro si Merlin era consciente de algo.

"Lo siento tanto." Si Merlin hubiera estado despierto, jamás se habría atrevido a decir algo así; Arthur no era de los que expresaban sus sentimientos fácilmente, pero ahora tenía su momento. "Se que todo esto ha pasado por mi culpa. No se quien te está haciendo daño, pero se que si no estuvieras conmigo, si no formaras parte de mi vida, nadie te atacaría. Si pudiera hacer algo para volver atrás en el tiempo y evitarlo, pondría mi propia vida en peligro si fuera necesario para que tu estuvieras a salvo." Le besó en la mejilla y se acurrucó contra él, rodeó todavía con más fuerza su cuerpo y como si de un gatito se tratara acarició su cuerpo dolorido. "¿Podrás perdonarme por todo esto?"

Gaius, que acababa de regresar, carraspeó para llamar la atención de Arthur. El príncipe le miró en silencio. No hacía falta que dijera mucho pues el médico ya lo sabía todo.

"¿Lo tienes?" Preguntó sin más Arthur, sin separarse de su compañero.

"Estará preparado en una hora."

Por fin y sin mucha gana para hacerlo, Arthur se levantó de la cama, observó un momento más a Merlin y lo vio removerse ligeramente, como si echara de menos el cuerpo del príncipe, pero no se despertó.

"Se sincero conmigo Gaius. ¿Crees que podemos ayudarle? ¿Crees que esto servirá de algo para quitar el hechizo o lo que sea que le han hecho?"

Gaius levantó la vista de la bolsa en la que estaban guardados los pequeños botes de las diferentes hierbas que había traído. Se le veía cansado, seguramente no había tenido casi oportunidad de dormir esa noche y había pasado gran parte del día trabajando en la poción o buscando los ingredientes que le faltaban.

"Sinceramente señor, no estoy muy seguro ante lo que nos estamos enfrentando. Tan lo solo se que se trata de magia y muy poderosa, por lo que le preferiría que no intentara meterse en medio. No me gustaría ver como usted también sale herid."

"Pero no voy a dejar Merlin solo en esto. En el fondo se que si le han atacado ha sido por mi." Gaius le miró en silencio. "Lo digo en serio, no debería haberle ocurrido nada d esto, Merlin no era más que un muchacho especial cuando me conoció, pero ahora que estamos juntos… si alguien se ha enterado que estamos juntos y lo que Merlin significa para mi, entonces lo estoy poniendo en peligro y lo sabes."

"Nadie le obligó." Mientras hablaba, Gaius mezclaba los últimos ingredientes para la pócima, machacaba con el mortero las hierbas que acababa de traer y trataba de centrar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera el estado de Merlin. "Tendría que haberle visto cuando le conoció. No hacía más que hablar de usted, intentaba parecer molesto por su comportamiento, decía que… siento tener que decirle estas cosas, pero Merlin decía que era un niñato y que no lo soportaba. Si hubiera podido hacer un retrato de su rostro cuando hablaba, el mismo se hubiera dado cuenta, que su verdadero problema era que usted no le hacía caso."

"¿Cómo? Pero si en cuento Merlin apareció en mi vida, no hacía otra cosa más que pensar en él."

"Pero Merlin no lo sabía y lo único que veía de usted, era un muchacho arrogante que le encargaba los más duros trabajos como su sirviente. Creo que se enamoró de usted el primer día y eso era lo que peor le hacía sentir, no poder evitarlo, mirarlo y saber que jamás podría conseguir que el príncipe de Camelot se fijara en él."

"Entonces creo que fui un ciego durante mucho tiempo, porque hace tiempo que yo… vaya, nunca había hablado de esto con nadie y no me había imaginado que fuera tan difícil ser sincero sobre los propios sentimientos. Siempre le he querido ¿sabes? Tal vez no siempre como él había esperado, pero algo dentro de mi siempre me ha dicho que Merlin no era un sirviente más."

"Ahora tiene el momento de demostrarlo."

Gaius levantó frente a Arthur un pequeño tarrito que contenía un líquido verdoso en su interior.

"¿Es la pocima?"

"Supongo que si, aunque es la primera que la preparo y está hecho a ojo porque no he encontrado todo lo necesario en el libro."

"Espero que esto no me convierta en un sapo ni nada parecido." Gaius no dijo nada al respeto, aquello no podía ser buena señal. El príncipe respiró con fuerza, no podía demostrar que estaba realmente asustado, cuando en realidad tenía que ser el más fuerte de todos. "¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer entonces? Me bebo esto y ya está."

"No es tan simple. Va a tener que estar siempre en contacto físico con Merlin, pues para entrar en sus pensamientos, necesita un ancla con este lado de la realidad." Arthur no dijo nada, aunque comprendía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo el médico, sin embargo, confiaba en él y sabía que Gaius tan sólo quería lo mejor para Merlin.

Fue hasta la cama en la que todavía dormía Merlin, se tumbó a su lado y cogió su mano. Miró a Gaius y asintió, los dos tenían miedo que aquello saliera realmente mal, pero también sabían que aquella _locura_ era todo lo que disponían para salvar la vida del joven brujo.

"Buena suerte señor y tráigalo de vuelta." Arthur asintió, no había mucho que pudiera decir.

Se tomó la pócima, aunque estuvo a punto de vomitarla a causa de su horrible sabor. Aguantó, mientras sentía como bajaba por su garganta hasta alojarse en su estómago. Después todo fue muy rápido. El suelo y la paredes desaparecieron a su alrededor. Todo se volvió oscuro y lo único que lo ataba con la realidad, tal y como le había dicho Gaius, era Merlin, que permanecía dormido, aunque ahora parecía que permanecía tumbado en la nada.

No había ningún ruido, nada, tan solo la más absoluta oscuridad. Ni siquiera notaba estar apoyado en ningún sitio, aquello parecía más estar flotando sobre algo totalmente invisible.

Merlin se movió a su lado y protestó en voz muy baja.

"Merlin." Susurró Arthur, escuchando el eco de su propia voz, comos alguien pudiera escuchar lo que le decía.

El joven sirviente abrió los ojos por fin, miró a su alrededor, no había nada, aquello no podía ser bueno, seguramente sería cosa de Morgana o de algún otro brujo que lo había hechizado y lo tenía retenido en algún lugar mágico y sobretodo siniestro.

"Merlin ¿puedes oirme?"

Por fin, el muchacho se incorporó y se volvió hacia su compañero. la respiración se le aceleró, abrió los ojos de par en par, aunque Arthur se preguntaba como podía estar viéndolos sin que hubiera la más mínima luz en aquel lugar. Merlin comenzó a temblar y su rostro palideció de repente.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿También te ha atrapado a ti? Entonces tengo que sacarte de este sitio… cuando sepa lo que es. Seguramente me ha usado como cebo para llegar hasta ti."

"Merlin…"

"Tiene que haber una forma de salir, tal vez si trato de usar mi magia, pero no se si eso te hará daño. Tengo que intentarlo al menos."

Se movió desesperadamente, como un animal atrapado en una jaula. Su respiración era cada vez más agitada y Arthur temía que eso estuviera consumiendo sus pocas energías en el mundo real.

"¡Merlin!"

"¿Qué? ¿es que no te das cuenta? Una bruja o un hechicero nos ha debido atrapar aquí, tal vez quiera tenernos aquí para siempre, tal vez ahora mismo esté atacando Camelot, no puedo entender como puedes estar tan tranquilo." Merlin dio un paso atrás sin quitar la vista de Arthur. "Siempre y cuando tu seas Arthur, no es la primera vez que tratan de jugar con mi mente y de engañarme. ¿Cómo se que eres tu y no se trata de un juego mental ni nada parecido?"

Arthur caminó lentamente hacía él, no quería asustarle y que saliera corriendo, siempre y cuando pudiera salirse corriendo de allí. alargó las manos hacia su compañero, para mostrarle que no llevaba ningún tipo de arma y sonrió.

"¿De verdad me estás diciendo que no eres capaz de diferenciar al hombre que te quiere de una ilusión hecha para cazarte o lastimarte. Vamos, mírame a los ojos y dime que no soy Arthur Pendragon, que no sientes nada, que el estómago no te da sacudidas y notas unas enormes mariposas que te hacen sentir bien cuando me miras; porque eso es precisamente lo que siento ahora mismo, mirándote."

Merlin lo observó cuidadosamente. Claro que sentía que estaba frente al hombre que quería, pero había visto a hechiceros muy poderosos hacer cosas increíbles y hacerle creer que mentiras imposibles.

"Vamos, dame la mano."

Arthur se quedó parado, no iba a hacer nada que pudiera asustar a su compañero. Tan sólo extendió la mano hacia él y esperó. Merlin dudó, no sabía que hacer, por un lado no tenía dudas que se trataba de Arthur, pero al mismo tiempo, podía no ser él y Arthur vio el miedo en sus ojos.

Se acercó un poco más a él, lentamente, lo suficiente como para no alterarle más, pero Merlin dio un paso atrás, no estaba convencido, nada de aquello tenía sentido, no podía tenerlo.

"He sido yo, yo te he traído aquí para ayudarte."

"Eso no puede ser, no eres hechicero, no sabes como hacerlo."

"¿Es que no lo recuerdas? Tu no querías que lo hiciera, decías que no podía, tenías miedo. Pero estabas mal, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que protegerte." Merlin lo miró lleno de dudas, no lo recordaba, no se acordaba de nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

"Tu no usarías la magia par ayudarme."

"No lo hubiera hecho, si hubiera encontrado otra solución, pero no la había, por favor Merlin tienes que creerme. No hubiera hecho nada que no fuera para ayudarte y lo sabes. Mírame a los ojos. Lo sabes."

"Yo no… no…"

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Arthur caminó hacia él aunque se sentía extraño por estar caminando sobre nada. Merlin se quedó petrificado, no sabía si debía atacarle o estaría lastimando al príncipe, por eso no hizo nada, se quedó ahí y decidió fiarse de su propio instinto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Arthur le estaba besando; de la misma forma que lo haría el Arthur que el conocía, sintió sus brazos rodeándole, sus labios besándole, todo en él era idéntico a lo que conocía y lo cierto era que le hacía sentir bien, tal y como le había dicho antes. Por eso, rodeó su cuerpo y le abrazó, le devolvió en beso y decidió creer.


	13. Chapter 13

"Vamos Merlin, tienes que recordar quien te ha hecho esto, para que podamos volver." Arthur sostenía a su compañero con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo que al soltarlo pudiera desaparecer delante de él.

"No se… no puedo." El brujo se echó a temblar y tan sólo la fuerza Arthur le hizo mantenerse en pie.

Trató de recordar se esforzó por recordar, quería recordar porque aquel extraño mundo en el que habían sido encerrados no le gustaba nada, en realidad le atemorizaba, incluso después de todo lo que había visto en su vida, aquel lugar le ponía el vello de punta.

Pero por más que se esforzaba, nada aparecía en su mente, ni una imagen, ni un rostro, absolutamente nada, tan sólo una mancha negra.

"No puedo." Apretó su cuerpo contra el príncipe y deseó que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien. Pero el miedo se estaba apoderando de él, sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

La oscuridad era demasiado grande para soportarla, había algo allí, algo les estaba espiando y su compañero parecía no darse cuenta. Arthur tan solo le miraba, sus ojos llenos de compasión y sus manos dándole todo el apoyó que tenía . Pero para Merlin aquello no era bastante.

Desde que había llegado a Camelot hacía ya más de un año, había tenido una misión, proteger a Arthur y no todo lo contrario, no podía ser que Arthur cuidara de él, si le ocurría algo al príncipe, el reino se sumiría en el más terrible caos y mucha gente moriría en la siguiente guerra. Todo porque Merlin no había hecho bien su única misión en la vida.

"Debes marcharte." Le dijo por fin al príncipe.

"¿Cómo dices? He venido aquí por ti, no pienses que me voy a ir a ninguna parte ahora."

"Pero debes marcharte. Aquí hay algo con nosotros. ¿No lo sientes?" Arthur miró a su alrededor, todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad, ni un ruido, ni una sombra, nada más que oscuridad. "Pero está ahí."

"Has pasado por mucho, es normal que te sientas mal. Pero no te preocupes, estoy aquí contigo y no voy a permitir que te ocurra nada malo."

Se estaba encontrando mal, era una sensación horrible, como no había sentido otra en toda su vida; sentía que algo le estaba comprimiendo el corazón, le hacía dejar de respirar y tener ganas de gritar. Ansiedad y dolor era todo en lo que podía pensar, desesperación y agonía, todo acumulado en su cabeza y en su corazón.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar con mayor insistencia cuando la idea de que Arthur no debía estar allí con él, que si quedaba le ocurriría algo horrible, se apoderaron de él. no podía pensar; ser racional empezó a volverse cada vez más complicado hasta hacerse algo insoportable y la necesidad de apartar al amor de su vida, de utilizar la magia y devolverlo a casa, un hecho que no hacía más que atormentarle, por no se capaz de hacer el más mínimo conjuro.

Merlin se liberó de sus brazos y se tambaleó hasta conseguir darse la vuelta y mirar a su compañero a los ojos. Estaba aterrado, por mucho que quisiera, eso no lo iba a ocultar; pero en todo aquel tiempo, se había convertido en una persona fuerte y segura de si misma. Eso era lo que quería que Arthur viera en sus ojos.

"No tienes que estar siempre pendiente de mi, como si pensaras que tienes que protegerle todo el rato, maldita sea. ¡Vete de aquí!"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? No me voy a ninguna parte y lo sabes." Arthur dio un paso hacia él, pero el muchacho retrocedió. La oscuridad se acercaba cada vez más, estaba a punto de engullirles y Arthur no se daba cuenta. "Merlin por favor."

"¡No! Tienes que marcharte, no deberías estar aquí, no deberías haberme traído aquí por mucho que quieras protegerme. Quien quiera que me haya hecho esto." De repente un rostro apareció en su mente, golpeándole con fuerza, hasta el punto de casi hacerle perder el equilibrio y tirarle al suelo. "Morgana." Dijo en voz alta de forma inconsciente.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Morgana?"

Merlin abrio los de par en par, las pupilas desorbitadas y todo él a punto de perder el control. Por fin, lo recordó, por fin volvió a su mente aquella imagen de Morgana, el encantamiento, las amenazas y como durante muchos días, Merlin había ocultado la verdad a Arthur.

"Merlin ¿Qué tiene que ver Morgana con todo esto?"

"No." Dio un paso atrás, aquello no podía estar pasando, tanto trabajo para evitar el dolor de Arthur y ahora había sido él mismo el que le había revelado la verdad. "Arthur."

"¿Qué tiene que ver Morgana con nosotros?" Arthur se movió rápidamente, fue hasta su compañero y lo sostuvo por los hombros; no deseaba lastimarlo, pero le zarandeó ligeramente, para obligarle a mirarle y hablarle. "Merlin por favor, tienes que decírmelo, si Morgana, de alguna forma que no logro entender tiene que ver con lo que te está pasando, necesito saberlo."

"No quiero hacerte daño."

"Lo se, ¿te crees que no se que harías cualquier cosa por mi? Si esta enfermedad o hechizo o lo que sea, es para protegerme, Merlin, lo digo en serio, olvídate, me duele mucho más ver que alguien te lastima por mi culpa y si es Morgana."

Merlin se lanzó a sus brazos, deseó con todas sus fuerzas fundirse con su compañero y no tener que verse obligado a decir algo que podría destruirle. Lo veía en su rostro, en la forma en la que le pedía desesperadamente que se lo contara. Había tanto dolor en Arthur, incluso cuando todavía no sabía la verdad. ¿Cómo iba a contarle que Morgana intentaba matar a su padre? ¿Qué la persona a la que consideraba una hermana, en realidad quería destruirles? La noticia acabaría con él y entonces si que no habría nada que Merlin pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Los brazos del príncipe le rodearon y trataron de hacerle sentir mejor, pero notarlo tan cerca, mientras veía aquella horrible oscuridad cernirse sobre ellos, le hacía senti todavía peor.

"Tienes que marcharte."

"No me iré a ninguna parte hasta que no me digas lo que sabes. ¿Qué tiene que ver Morgana con todo esto?"

Merlin gritó, cayó de rodillas al suelo inexistente bajo sus pies y dejó de respirar. Algo muy parecido a un brazo, salió de la oscuridad, golpeándole en la espalda y atravesándole con una espada. Dolía tanto, eran tan terrible las escenas que le mostraba aquella cosa, muerte, destrucción, gritos, Arthur caído en el suelo en un charco de sangre y una voz que no dejaba de repetir una y otra vez, "si hablas están todos muertos."

"¡Merlin! Merlin vamos dime algo."

El brujo cayó al suelo; unos segundos más tarde, sintió las manos de Arthur sosteniéndole con fuerza, acariciando su mejilla. El príncipe frotó su rostro contra su piel, como si de un gatito se tratara, intentando reconfortarle, pues las palabras habían dejado de tener sentido.

Lo escuchó protestar, doblar el cuerpo de formas casi inhumanas y decir todo tipo de cosas sin sentido alguno. Lo tuvo que sujetar para conseguir que no se lastimara, pero estaba convencido que si seguía así terminaría por dislocarse algún hueso. Arthur no veía aquel humo, veía tan solo su cuerpo estremecerse y su rostro llenarse de pequeñas gotitas de sudor.

"Merlin, por favor, vamos dime algo."

De repente, una sombra se dibujó delante de ellos, pero muy lejana. Arthur la miró mientras trataba de conseguir que Merlin se calmara. La vio acercarse, casi a cámara lenta, en completo silencio.

"Morgana." Repitió Merlin en su delirio. "Morgana nos hará daño, te lastimará Arthur. Ahora sabe que te lo he contado y vendrá para hacerte daño, para arrebatarte de mi lado."

"No me voy a marchar a ningún lado."

"Arthur, lo siento. ¡Vete!"

El terrible grito de su compañero hizo que Arthur se sobresaltara, pero no se movió, no se iba a marchar, había luchado contra ejércitos y criaturas imposibles, por mucho que eso fuera verdad, por mucho que alguien como Morgana estuviera detrás de todo lo que estaba pasando, eso no le iba a asustar.

Merlin arqueó la espalda, abrió la boca como si intentara respirar un aire inexistente y cayó sobre Arthur. Se quedó cayado, inerte entre sus brazos y por un momento el príncipe se temió lo peor.

"¿Merlin? Merlin no me hagas esto, no puedes dejar de luchar." Los ojos se le encharcaron de lágrimas y apretó el cuerpo de su compañero contra él. "Vamos Merlin, estamos juntos en esto, ahora y siempre."

"No puedes hacer nada por él ya Arthur." reconoció la voz, aunque una parte de él todavía quería creer que se trataba de su imaginación, porque Morgana no… no podía ser cierto. "tu querido novio ha intentado avisarte, pero tu no has hecho acaso, ahora Arthur, tendrás que pagar las consecuencias."


	14. Chapter 14

Morgana siguió acercándose; en el momento en que su sombra tocó el cuerpo de los dos muchachos, Arthur sintió una fuerte quemazón allí por donde pasaba el espectro. Intentó retirarse, llevando consigo el cuerpo de su compañero, pero apenas tenía espacio en aquella terrible oscuridad.

"Vamos Merlin, tienes que ayudarme, no puedo hacer esto yo solo."

"Tienes que dejarle ir Arthur, es la única forma de salvarte." Morgana sonrió. El muchacho no comprendía como podía haberle engañado durante toda su vida. Había sido igual que una hermana, lo habían compartido todo y ahora estaba allí, dispuesta a matarlos. "Tu todavía puedes salvarte Arthur. No quiero hacerte daño, esto es algo personal entre Merlin y yo."

"Pues si quieres matarle a él, primero tendrás que matarme a mi."

Morgana se encogió de hombros; no se trataba de algo que le fuera a costar mucho hacer. No tenía un gran amor por Arthur, no era su hermano biológico, no tenían ninguna estrecha relación y ni siquiera se sentía como su amiga. Después de todo no iba a ser más que un daño colateral sin importancia. Pero sobretodo sería la gran destrucción de Uther, si su hijo moría, el rey no podría soportarlo.

"Supongo que eso puede arreglarse."

Morgana levantó la mano, apenas podía verla, porque no era más que un espectro, un reflejo de la verdadera bruja, pero su fuerza era completamente real. Arthur se estremeció al sentir la corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo. No sabía que fuera tan fuerte, nunca había creído posible que Morgana fuera una bruja, pero tampoco hubiera pensado que Merlin tuviera magia. Sin duda había muchas cosas que desconocía, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para pensar en nada, si quería sacar a su compañero de allí y que los dos salieran vivos, tenía que hacerlo rápido.

"¡Morgana para!"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te da derecho a pedirme que pare? No eres mi hermano… bueno o al menos eso es lo que te crees, porque te voy a dar una noticia Arthur, Uther es mi padre, tanto como tuyo." El príncipe se quedó clavado en el sitio, miró a los ojos a la chica e intentó ver la mentira en ellos, pero no fue posible; por primera vez en toda su vida, estaba seguro que Morgana ,estaba diciendo al verdad.

"Eso no es posible."

"Pues parece que Uther te lleva ocultando cosas durante mucho tiempo Arthur." Dijo mientras siguió acercándose y la presión sobre su cuerpo se hizo todavía más grande. "No es el maravilloso padre que tu creías, seguro que ha hecho más cosas horribles de las que tu nunca te has enterado. Pobrecito, que ahora descubre que su querido papá, le ha mentido."

Morgana se echó a reír al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro del muchacho. No estaba segura si se trataba de algo físico o solo del daño que le estaba provocando descubrir todas esas cosas sobre su padre.

"Arthur…" Merlin abrió los ojos. Al estar recostado sobre las piernas del príncipe, tan solo tuvo que levantar la mirada para mirarle a los ojos. Sonrió, como si de un niño se tratara, como si estuviera mirando a su hermano mayor y se sintiera seguro entre sus brazos pasara lo que pasara. "Todo va a salir bien."

"Eso debería decírtelo y yo a ti." Arthur también trató de sonreír, aunque no le fue nada fácil, no cuando sabía que los dos estaban a punto de morir en esa horrible pesadilla que Morgana había creado para ellos.

"Lo digo en serio Arthur, todo va a salir bien si confías en mi."

"Claro que confío en ti, con todas las veces que me has salvado la vida y después…"

"Entonces ayúdame a ponerme en pie."

"¿Cómo? ¡No! Merlin no puedes hacerlo, no puedes levantarte."

"Arthur por favor." Merlin acarició la mejilla de su compañero y sonrió levemente. "Has dicho que confías en mi. Por favor, Arthur necesito que me ayudes."

Se miraron un segundo, todo parecía haber desaparecido a su alrededor, nada importaba excepto ellos, ni Morgana, ni lo cerca que estaban cerca de morir, nada más que los ojos que se miraban con auténtica devoción.

"Muy bien."

"¿Merlin que estás haciendo?" Dijo Morgana acercándose todavía más a ellos. Los dos protestaron al sentir el dolor en su cuerpo cada vez más fuerte.

"Tu nunca lo entenderías." Con la ayuda de su compañero Merlin se puso en pie. Arthur no se separó de su lado, apretando su cuerpo al suyo, rodeó su cintura con fuerza y clavó su mirada en Morgana. "Nunca entenderías lo que se puede hacer por amor."

"¿Amor dices?" La bruja se echó a reír.

"Si, amor. Tu siempre has creído que eras una niña abandonada, una niña a la que nadie quería, a la que su padre había tirado a un lado. Pero ¿sabes que? El amor está más allá de padres, de familias o de sangre. El amor es algo que te obliga a hacer cosas que no creías posible, cosas que podrían costarte la vida, pero que haces sin dudar por las personas que realmente te importan. ¿Por quien estás haciendo tu esto, Morgana?"

Apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, pero estaba luchando por hacerlo, por seguir ahí, por estar al lado de Arthur y no rendirse, porque el príncipe no se rendiría nunca. Clavó su mirada de Morgana, todavía tenía la fuerza suficiente para hacerle creer que podría luchar contra ella y la bruja pareció convencerse de esa mentira. No se movió, no dio ningún paso atrás, pero clavó las uñas en la palma de su mano.

Arthur miró al joven mago, estaba temblando entre sus brazos, a punto de caer al suelo y se preguntó si conseguiría sobrevivir a ese combate con Morgana. No estaba seguro de poder seguir adelante sin él, no ahora, no cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba totalmente enamorado de su sirviente.

"¿Qué importa el amor cuando puedes tener todo el poder del mundo en tus manos?"

Merlin dio un paso hacia ella, a lo que Arthur tuvo que responder acercándose con él, si lo dejaba solo, las piernas le fallarían y caería al suelo irremediablemente.

"¿Y de que te sirve el poder cuando estás completamente sola?"

"¡Ya es suficiente! Es el momento de terminar con esto, porque tengo un reino que conquistar. Camelot será mío cuando termine con vosotros y aunque no lo podréis ver porque ya os habré matado, mi reinado empezará por fin, como hija de Uther Pendragon que soy."

Levantó la mano amenazante y sin esperar un segundo, lanzó un hechizo contra los dos. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que Arthur apenas pudo pararse a pensar en lo que había pasado. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la mano también extendida y estaba contraatacando, como si tuviera poderes, como si supiera cómo usar la magia. Absorbió la fuerza de la bruja, notó su poder recorrer su cuerpo como un torrente indescriptible.

"¡No!" Gritó ella. "¿Cómo es posible?"

"Ya te lo he dicho Morgana." Merlin se tambaleó, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios. "Siempre se trata del amor. La mayor fuerza que ha conocido el mundo, la magia más poderosa, que tu, con toda la magia que conoces, con todos los poderes oscuros que has ido guardando en tu interior, nunca conocerás."

"Eso es imposible."

Volvió a atacarles, pero de nuevo Arthur lo detuvo. Se movió con normalidad, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, al menos su cuerpo lo sabía y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso. Lo que no se hubiera esperado nunca, fue sentir esa misma fuerza, luchando por salir de su cuerpo, el calor creciendo en su interior y la voz de Merlin en su cabeza.

"_Se puedes hacerlo, vamos Arthur confía en mi una vez más y esto acabará pronto. No tengas miedo."_

"No tengo miedo."

"_Cierra los ojos y deja que la energía llene tu cuerpo. Siéntela y deja que se apodere de ti." _Arthur se estremeció al sentirlo y en su mente, sintió que Merlin se reía. _"Se que no es fácil, me no costó aprender a manejarlo y no es simple hacerlo en un momento. Pero puedes hacerlo."_

Siguiendo las palabras de Merlin, Arthur respiró con fuerza y sintió que poco a poco la energía se apoderaba de él, levantó la mano, Morgana no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, Arthur no era un ser mágico, no disponía de magia para hacer nada parecido y Meriln…

"No puede ser." Dijo en un suspiro.

"Lo siento Morgana, pero Merlin tiene razón, todo es cuestión de las emociones, del amor y si tengo que elegir entre él y tu."

La oscuridad se inundó de luz, los ruidos desaparecieron y pronto no hubo nada allí. Arthur sintió que caía, que su cuerpo caía, pero no tenía miedo, todavía tenía el cuerpo de Merlin sostenido entre sus brazos y nada ni nadie haría que lo soltara. Pero Merlin no se movía, parecía uno de los muñecos que había tenido siendo un niño. Quería hablarle, decirle que todo saldría bien que volverían a casa, pero estaba agotado, no podía hacer o decir nada, los ojos le pesaban y por más que luchaba no pudo mantenerse despierto por más tiempo. Tan sólo esperaba que al despertar, su compañero estuviera bien.


	15. Chapter 15

Aunque sentía los ojos pesados, consiguió abrirlos. Esperaba despertar en el bosque y que ningún animal se hubiera acercado a ellos para lastimarlos pensando que estaban muertos, pero en lugar de eso, Arthur vio el techo de sus aposentos sobre su cabeza. Intentó moverse pero el cuerpo le dolía demasiado como para hacer cualquier tipo de gesto.

"Está despertando." Dijo una voz a su lado. Si al menos pudiera girar la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba.

Con un terrible esfuerzo, volvió el gesto hasta su derecha, de donde provenía la voz y su visión borrosa pudo distinguir a dos personas y una de ellas se estaba acercando a él.

"Arthur, hijo."

"¿Padre?"

Ahora Uther estaba lo bastante cerca como para poder su rostro y distinguir la preocupación en su mirada.

"Llevas tres días durmiendo, nos temíamos que no volverías a despertar."

"¿Cómo está Merlin?" Uther lo miró con sorpresa. ¿Qué importaba un sirviente? "¿Cómo está Merlin?"

Intentó incorporarse, tenía que encontrarle, Merlin le había salvado la vida, aún a riesgo de la suya. Estaba agotado, lo había notado teniéndolo entre sus brazos, sabía que apenas le quedaban fuerzas a su amante y aún así, había usado sus últimas fuerzas para salvarle la vida a él.

Sin embargo, una mano sobre su pecho le hizo caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Reconoció el reconfortante tacto de su padre, la mano sobre su frente, como cuando era niño y había tenido aquella gripe tan fuerte; su padre había estado siempre a su lado, había dejado el reino en manos de sus consejeros y se había quedado junto a su cama todos esos días.

"Tienes que descansar." Le dijo Uther con una voz paternal que Arthur casi había olvidado. "Has pasado tres días durmiendo y delirando por la fiebre, Gaius dice que te pondrás bien pero…"

"Padre, por favor, ¿Cómo está Merlin? Dime que está bien, dime que…" Su cuerpo terminó de agotar las pocas fuerzas que todavía tenía consigo, cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza, aunque apenas entró aire en sus pulmones. "Por favor." Gimió con desesperación, pensando que el único motivo por el que su padre no le decía como se encontraba Merlin, era porque había muerto.

"Tu sirviente está bien."

"Merlin."

"¿Cómo dices?" Preguntó Uther sorprendido, al ver la fuerza que todavía tenía la voz de su hijo, pese a lo terriblemente mal que se encontraba.

"Su nombre es Merlin, es mi sirviente, lo se, pero su nombre es Merlin."

Deseaba tanto decirle a su padre que amaba a ese chico, que esperaba pasar el resto de su vida con él. Pero sabía que no podía, que su padre jamás lo aceptaría. Lo miró a los ojos, ahora con la mente más despejada y se dio cuenta que había pillado a Uther por sorpresa. Pero no le importó, Merlin era la persona más importante de su vida y haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para evitar que su padre siguiera tratándolo como un simple sirviente más.

"Es mi amigo padre, Merlin es mi mejor amigo." Si pudiera decir que era su amante desde hacía tiempo, que era el hombre de su vida. Pero se mordió el labio para evitar soltarlo todo y apretó las manos contra la cama hasta hacerse daño.

"Tu amigo está bien, al menos tan bien como tu. Todavía está durmiendo, pero Gaius está seguro que se pondrá bien."

Arthur miró a su alrededor buscando al médico, quería escuchar las palabras del propio médico, no las excusas que le pusiera su padre para que no se preocupara. Lo vio apartado, mirando al suelo, con la preocupación en el rostro. El príncipe alargó la mano para llamar la atención del médico y esperó a que este levantara la mirada.

"Gaius, por favor, dime la verdad. ¿Cómo está Merlin?"

"No lo se señor. Cuando fueron encontrados en el bosque, los dos estaban muy mal, deshidratados, con golpes y magulladuras, pensamos que… pero los dos respiraban y al menos usted señor, se movió en el suelo."

Arthur se estremeció, ¿que quería decir eso de que al menos él se movió? Necesitaba ver a Merlin, ver con sus propios ojos el estado de su amante y poder estar tranquilo de que se iba a poner bien igual que él.

"Cuando los tragimos de nuevo a Camelot, usted se fue recuperando rápidamente, al menos su cuerpo lo hizo, temíamos que no despertara, ha pasado tres días inconsciente. Sin embargo Merlin… no se lo que pasó en ese bosque, pero creo que alguien uso magia sobre él y por algún motivo que no llego a comprender, su cuerpo no está respondiendo como debe."

De nuevo intentó incorporarse, ahora no lo iba a detener nadie. Las palabras de Gaius parecían significar que Merlin estaba muriendo o al menos que no se estaba recuperando y no podía permitir que eso pasara sin estar a su lado y sin decirle una vez más lo que sentía por él. Si su padre tenía que enterarse que estaba enamorado de un hombre, entonces así sería.

"Vamos Arthur, tranquilízate." De nuevo las manos de su padre, sobre sus hombros esta vez, trataron de hacer que se tumbara, pero no lo consiguió. Le había mentido sobre el estado de Merlin y no iba a dejarle sufrir solo.

"No, tengo que estar con él. Que alguien me ayude a llegar a él. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está Merlin?"

Gaius y Uther se miraron, había algo más que le estaban escondiendo.

"Está en casa." Contestó por fin el médico.

"¿Cómo que en casa? Merlin debería estar aquí ¿Y si le ocurre algo? ¿Y si su estado empeora? Yo estoy bien, no teneís porque ocuparos de mi." Se puso en pie, no debería haberlo hecho, pero se puso en pie y a punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio si no fuera porque su padre le sostuvo a tiempo. "Llévame con él, padre."

"Todavía estás muy débil, tienes que reposar."

"¡Padre! Llévame con Merlin."

Conocía perfectamente a su hijo, cada gesto, cada tono de voz, cada mirada y precisamente por eso, supo que había algo más que simple respeto hacia su sirviente, algo que si no fuera porque era algo totalmente imposible, pensaría que se trataba de verdadero amor. Pero no dijo nada, su hijo todavía no estaba recuperado, ya tendrían tiempo para hablar y para alejarlo, si era necesario de ese sirviente suyo.

Rodeó su cintura con fuerza, todavía podía cargar con él si era necesario y le ayudó a caminar lentamente, para salir de su habitación y llegar hasta casa de Gaius. No estaba lejos, no en circunstancias normales, pero en el estado de debilidad en el que se encontraba Arthur, creyó que no llegaría, no al menos sin la ayuda de su padre. Las piernas apenas le sostenían y la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas; tal vez no había sido tan buena idea levantarse de la cama, pero necesitaba ver a Merlin, ver con sus propios ojos como se encontraba y poder acariciar su mejilla y decirle que estaba con él, pasara lo que pasara, siempre estaría a su lado.

Justo antes de llegar vio a dos de sus soldados saliendo de la habitación de su compañero, tardó unos pocos segundos en reconocerlos, pero al hacerlo, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelvo a darse darse cuenta que se trataba de Leon. Eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, su hombre de confianza, el único de sus soldados con el que llevaba desde que había empezado a entrenar y precisamente por eso, vio en su mirada, la tristeza que su amigo no podía ocultar.

"Seguiré solo a partir de aquí padre."

"No estás bien para seguir tu solo."

"Padre por favor." Como decir que necesitaba estar a solas con Merlin. Se mordió el labio de nuevo, nervioso, tembloroso sin saber que hacer y como no ser sincero cuando el hombre al que amaba podía estar muriendo en ese mismo momento.

"No voy a dejarte solo. Eres mi hijo y has estado a punto de morir."

"Yo le llevaré señor." Padre e hijo se volvieron ante la nueva voz. Leon dio un paso adelante y miró con fuerza a Uther. "Usted también está agotado, necesita descansar y yo puedo llevarle de vuelta a la cama cuando lo necesite."

Tras unos segundos de duda, Uther no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, su hijo era lo bastante cabezota como para no moverse de allí hasta que hubiera visto a su sirviente. Suspiró con fuerza y esperó a que Leon se acercara y sostuviera a su hijo. Se alejó, miró a Arthur y pese a lo agotado que estaba, vio la contundencia en su mirada.

"No quiero que te agotes. Gaius dice que necesitas descansar un par de días más." Arthur asintió sin decir nada y esperó a que su padre se marchara.

"Gracias."

"No hay de que." Le contestó Leon sin más, sabía lo que había entre ellos y su único interés era ayudar a su amigo. "¿Vamos?"

Arthur asintió. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, no solo necesitaba ver a Merlin y asegurarse que se pondría bien, sino que además ahora sabía quien les estaba haciendo daño, quien había intentado matarles. ¿Cómo decirle a su padre que su querida Morgana había tratado matarle?

Pero no le importó, en el momento en que entró en la habitación de su compañero, en cuanto lo vio en la cama, inconsciente en el mejor de los casos, su rostro pálido, su respiración entrecortada y todo él frágil, como nunca lo había visto. Se acercó a la cama, Leon le ayudó as sentarse y se retiró para darle la privacidad necesaria.

"¿Merlin?" Consiguió decir con un hilo de voz. "¿Merlin puedes oírme?"

Acarició su mejilla, fría y blanca, con mano temblorosa . Se acercó a él y cubrió los labios de Meriln con los suyos, depositando un tierno y dulce beso. "Te quiero, no puedes dejarme ahora, porque yo… te quiero."


End file.
